Fame and Love
by DevilsWriter
Summary: The Cullen boys and Black is the band 'Call me Sam'. Looking for one girl they need, their biggest fan, Bella Swan, they drop everything to get reveng. What happenes when they get to know the truth?
1. The Concert

**The concert**

Bella bought the tickets a year ago and she had been looking forward to the concert the whole year, well six months since she couldn't remember much of the first six months of her waiting time.

A little over a year ago Bella was sitting on her dads porch after one of their fights, of course, reading the paper when she saw that her favorite band, "Call me Sam", was coming to London. She had been waiting for them to come to place near her in like forever. She had barely enough money to buy the tickets: one for the concert and one for the train to London.

Money was the reason why she couldn't go a day without fighting with her dad. Money had always been a little problem for Tess but she always managed.

She never finished her education as she almost failed the last year in High School and failed three of five classes she had the first semester in College. The teachers said they were willing to give her a second chance as they claimed she had so much more potential. Bella had laughed, given them the finger and walked out without another word. Her life didn't go straight to hell, though: she got a job in bar, became easily friends with those who worked there and they had nothing but kind words about Bella. Everyone knew after who Bella was after a short time and when she wasn't at job people asked where she was. She was never rude to anyone and when someone grabbed her, she slapped their hands away and gave them a warning, everything with a smile.

It was at the bar she met her boyfriend for three months: Mike Newton. Of course Bella's dad didn't like him as he had tattoos and piercings. He was bad influence on her, though Bella's friends said that Mike got the best of Bella to the surface.

Though, no matter what people said, her parents said he was no good and he was not welcomed in her dad's house, neither was Bella if she ever brought him with her when she was visiting them: she barely saw her dad during those three months.

When Bella showed up at his house in the middle of the night with some of her things in her bags he didn't comfort her and helped. No, he said he'd told her so and that she had to clean up the mess herself, though she was allowed to stay in her old room.

Earlier that night Bella had gotten home to her apartment, which she had shared with Mike for the last month, and seen that she was robbed, all the big things and her savings were gone. The door hadn't been broken so she knew that it was Mike and that fact that all his things were gone proved that. Her crappy computer and all her paychecks from the bar were gone. She had packed all her things she had left and gone home, planning on giving up her apartment the next day.

The day after she read that "Call me Sam" was coming to London in a year, she went to London to buy tickets.

It was that day everything went wrong: after she had ordered the tickets as they weren't in London yet, she decided to do some windows shopping. As she walked down the street, she heard people screaming and tires squeak against the concrete. She turned around just in time to see the red American before it hit her and everything went black.

That was the last she remembered from that day. Six months later she woke up in hospital, getting the news that she had been in coma for six months. Why stop there with the bad news. The doctors told her that her legs had been nearly crushed and she would have to be trained up, to learn to walk again, though some of the mobility would still be there and if she was focused, she would be up and to go before she knew it.

Though it surprised her that she didn't die, that her heart had managed everything.

Back to the concert day, six months after she had woken up from coma, Bella had left for London and "Call me Sam". She had taken the train but she had tried to talk either her dad or stepmother to drive her.

_A shot in the dark and you end up with your head blown off._

They had said they had done more than enough for her the last year and it was about time she tried to stand on her own legs, she was after all 24. It was there Bella snapped: she had yelled at them, told them that they had never cared for her and now when she was bound to a wheelchair until she could walk without problems again, their bad side was showing just more clearly than before.

That was the last drop for them and they started to list up everything they've done for her, even the expensive laser operation to remove the hair on her legs permanent.

_Waste of money! _

"You did it because you wouldn't be the one who had to shave my legs when needed. I never asked for it and if I could, I would have thrown it in your faces, hoping it knocked you out," she had yelled back at them before she wheeled herself out and called an old friend and asked him if he could drive her to the station.

She had been waiting outside where the concert were being held for six hours before someone else showed up, joining her. But during those hours, she noticed that there were no way that she would be able to get in with a wheelchair, unless she asked the security but they would be more than busy to keep crazy girls away from the band when they arrived.

She could ask a random girl or two but Bella wasn't like them, she wasn't a shallow bimbo. For the concert she was dressed in black tights with sippers halfway up to her knees, red Converse, a black and gray flannel shirt and her faithful black leather jacket. Her dark brown hair went to her shoulders and were messy, she had a labret, piercing in her lip, a small ring, both her ears were full of rings and she had a tattoo, a chine's symbol for love, peace and trust on her left breast, though it wasn't showing but it was there.

As the more and more people showed up, Bella was pushed further and further behind, she who had been standing by the railing for six hours alone and in the drizzle. Just before the band would show up, Bella was nearly knocked over by some girls, neither of them checking if the girl in the wheelchair was ok. She wheeled herself closer to where the band car was going to stop but the guards told her to beat it. The bands driver almost hit her when she decided to leave and she was about to wheel herself up to the prick and yell at him when someone pushed her away, knocking her over, finally.

Normally, Bella didn't have problems getting back into the wheelchair but usually it wasn't lying sideways on the wet ground, both her and the chair getting wet. She was surprised when someone lifted her chair upright and helped her get back into it. When she looked up to see who it was, she was shocked senseless: it was Edward Cullen, the lead singer and the youngest in the band (the band members were four friends: Emmet Cullen and Jasper Withlock, both 28, and Edward Cullen, Emmets younger brother, and Jacob Black, both 27). He was better looking in real life than in the pictures she'd seen (Well, duh!): his hair were even more reddish that in any photo she had seen, his eyes grass green and his skin the typical Englishman white. He was dressed in black pants, black shirt with a white wife-beater under, chains hanging round his neck, a chain from the top of his ear to the earlobe and strings round his wrists.

"These yours?" he picked up two tickets from the ground: they must have fallen out when she was knocked over.

"Yes, thank you," she held out her hand to take them back but he looked down at one of them.

"You're fan?" he asked, giving her the tickets finally. "Going to the concert?"

"It was my plan to start with but not anymore." She looked around, miffed that no one had noticed that one of the band members where standing without a guard just a few feet away.

"Man, is the music that bad?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"No, no your music is awesome, I just can't get in."

"You have a ticket, they can't deny you unless you've done something, broken the law?" He looked down at her, confused.

"I can't get in because there is no way that I'll manage those stairs. There's no elevator or anything for that matter that can help those who's in wheelchairs to get in." Bella was actually starting to get a little angry as she thought about all the other places where wheelchairs users had problems.

"Well, I know how to solve that problem." Before Bella could ask, he wheeled her to a back door and got her inside, then they ended up by a stair and he carried her up in his arms while a guard carried the chair. When he set her back in the chair, she noticed where she was: she was backstage for fucking God's sake.

"You'll need this," he gave her a pair of ear plugs and joined his brothers. Bella was so awed by everything that suddenly happened that the time raced by and suddenly the concert started.

Bella enjoyed herself where she sat; humming every song they had, her fingers tapping against her thighs as she listened. When the last song came, she felt like sleeping: she always listened to that song when she was tired or sad. She was in awe and didn't notice when they were finished, the four guys running of the stage, kicking Bella wheelchair and making her slowly roll toward the stair.

No one noticed but Edward and he stopped the chair before Bella went head down the stairs. There were questions from the brothers who wondered who Bella was and why she was with them back stage. Everything was explained, almost at least, and they didn't fuzz more about it.

_Someone had a heart of gold, and they all were in her favorite band._

"So, you never told me your name," Edward said as he carried her down the stairs, Emmet carrying the chair behind them.

"Bella Swan," she couldn't help it but her cheeks flushed when she told him her name: she hated her last name as everyone said she had to be graceful as a swan and they laughed when found out she was one of the most clumsiest girls in the world. There were laughter from behind them and she knew they were because of her name.

"Yeah, laughed at the name to the cripple," she snapped to the guys behind them. "By the way, if you change a few letters in your names, they will turn into something more stupid than Swan and… and I don't have anything because your last names are fucking perfect," she mumbled in guys just laughed and followed them down the stairs to their limo.

Bella was too busy talking, snapping at them so she didn't give the fact that they helped her inside the limo and placed her wheelchair in the trunk a second thought. She was actually enjoying that someone actually talked with her without checking her out, imagine her naked and on a bed or against a wall.

"How did you end up in a wheelchair?" Jasper asked, gesturing to her legs that hang limply from the seat. Bella told them the whole tale, well dropping everything about her family.

"…and now I have to learn how to walk again," Bella huffed, finishing her tale, scratching her leg, obvious to what she was doing.

"Do you have scares?" Emmet asked, leaning forward. Bella nodded and scratched her leg again, still obvious to what she was doing

"Can we see them?" he asked, leaning even more forward.

"Emmet," Jasper growled and punched him in his arm.

"What? I just asked if I could see them."

"You don't even know her and you want to see her scars: freak," Edward hissed, punching his brother too.

"It's ok," Bella mumbled, pulling the zipper up, reliving two long pink scars on her calves. There were no gasps from them like it would have been if they were girls. These guys wouldn't start asking how she would be able to have sex with someone without scaring them of, that she wouldn't be able to wear skirts or shorts ever again.

"That's…" Emmet had apparently no words for what he saw.

"Cool? Nasty? Ugly?" Bella listed what some had said when they saw her scars.

"No, it's…uhm, I don't know what to say," Emmet mumbled, his eyes glued to the scars. Bella felt a little uncomfortable and pulled the zippers down, keeping her eyes down, suddenly felling tired. She rubber her arms as she tried to stiffen a yawn.

"Are you alright?" Edward, who was sitting next to her, leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she tried to stiffen another yawn, without succeeding, and blushed.

"Yeah, Jacob, throw me a pillow will you?" Edward called over to Jacob, who was sitting where they had a little assemble of pillows if sleep caught up with them. He grabbed the best and biggest he saw and threw it to Edward, who caught it easily.

Edward laid the pillow so Bella had to sleep with her head in his lap and she untied her shoes, lifting her legs up in the seat and curling into a ball before sleep caught up with her and dragged her under.

"Are you sure she's the right girl?" Jasper asked Edward when they were sure Bella was deep asleep.

"Yeah: she's the exact girl from the picture we got when we tried to find information on Isabella Marie Swan. The hair, skin tone and piercings all fit. There is one more thing though, that can confirm that it is Isabella Marie."

"And that is?" Jacob urged.

"If she has a tattoo on her left breast, a chine's sign for love, peace and trust," Edward snickered at his family.

"Well, at least we know what you'll be doing when we get home," Jacob laughed, winking at his brother.

"Yeah but, please, try to keep Alice, Nessie and Rosalie away from the house for a day or two. Mom and dad, too." Edward pleaded with his brothers. They nodded in agreement and the all got a pillow and tried to get some sleep.


	2. The Drive

Sleep was still clinging to Bella when she woke up. She hadn't had a good and descent night with sleep for weeks, months, not since she woke up from coma.

Stretching, scratching her sore legs, she looked around in the limo: Jacob and Jasper was a heap at one side, Emmet was using all the space on the other side, arms and legs everywhere, but she couldn't see Edward. She wasn't using his lap as a pillow anymore.

Yawning, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, pushing her legs down on the floor, hitting something. The "something" moved and mumbled, patting her legs before it gripped the left one, holding on tight.

"Edward?" she whispered, looking down at the heap on the floor. He didn't answer but turned around, stretching his arms over his head.

Feeling that it would be a while till they woke up, Bella curled up in the seat again and tried to sleep again.

"She must be really tired: she's been sleeping for almost twelve hours," Jasper whispered, waving a hand in front of her face: no reaction.

"Let her sleep, let's go and get some food, I'm starving," Jacob explained, jumping out of the car and heading for the café they had stopped in front.

"Yeah, I really want some pancakes, though no one can beat Esmes," Emmet followed, running inside. Edward put a blanket over Bella and joined his family.

The car was empty when Bella woke up again, the only evidence that the guys had been there were the pillows and some clothes: apparently they'd changed before they went wherever they went.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she wanted to finally know where they were. She hadn't thought about it when Edward carried her to the car and when they drove off.

She had no idea where they were and she wanted to change that.

She scooted over to the door, peering out the window but they were black and almost impossible to see through. Not sure if the guys were just outside the car or not, she slowly opened the door. Fresh air hit her straight in the face, making her light headed. The air was sweet, pine and spruce coloring the mountain air. The wind was blowing, rustling her hair around her face, the sun was covered by a thick layer of clouds, rain in the air.

There weren't a soul outside the car but she could see them all in the café, eating. Since she wasn't able to walk, she ended up with dangling her legs out the car, barely touching the wet ground. The guys took their time, which gave her plenty of time to think. One thought that came to her more than once was if she would get home or end up with these guys she didn't even know.

Did her dad know that she was gone? Was he worried?

Yeah right! He wouldn't even notice if she was gone, wouldn't miss her unless he needed her to do something for him.

Totally lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear when the guys came out, full and satisfied.

"Hey! What you're up to?" the gathered round her, like they were trying to prevent her from running away.

Like she could do that. 1. The wheelchair was in the trunk. 2. Even if she tried, she wouldn't get far.

"Hmm?" she looked up at all of them, being brought out of her thoughts. They were all looking down at her, their arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Umh, getting some fresh air. The air inside the car is pretty thick and I needed to stretch my legs a little." When they didn't say anything, just looked at her, Bella frowned.

"If you think that I'm going to run away, it won't happen. First thing, I wouldn't get very far with or without the wheelchair. Second, so far, none of you have done anything that would make me mistrust you. Third, I kind of enjoy your company." The last part was strangled and Bella felt her cheeks grow warm: she was telling her favorite band that she enjoyed being with them.

"Ok, get in the car so we can get going: there still a long way till we're there," Jacob almost pushed everyone inside, pushing Edward on Bella, who was pushed backwards.

They were quiet the first hour or so, not one word was said until Emmet broke the silence.

"Bella, what do actually know about us?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's true but James is engaged with Vanessa Wolf, or Nessie as she prefers. Jasper is married to Alice, who is Edward's twin sister, though the look nothing alike. Emmet is engaged to Rosalie, or Rose, who is Jaspers sister, though Rosalie took their mother's maiden name when their parents died when they were 15. Edward is the loner, no girlfriend, though he's often seen with a girl. Alice and Edwards parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Esme is Emmets aunt. His parents died when he was just a little kid. Carlisle and Esme act like the parents of all of you and they look at all of you as their children. Jacob is the son of Little Billy, who was a famous wrestler but who got hurt during a match, a head injury. Some says he's dead but from what I've heard, he's living with you." Bella looked around at the guys and they all looked shocked that she knew so much about them.

"How do you know so much about us?" Jacob asked, his eyes slightly narrowed and arms crossed.

"After I woke up from the coma, it took some time before I started training so I had a lot of time. I searched you guys up daily; read anything I could find about you and doubled checked it to make sure it was true or just a rumor. " They all looked at her with disbelief, their mouths slack.

"Since I know so much about you, it's just fair that you get to know a little about me, right? My full name is…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Your parents are divorced, your mother remarried to Phil Dwyer and they got twins eight months ago, Alec and Jane. You moved to London for college but failed three of five classes, you almost failed high school. You started to work in a bar, Buddy, where you met you last boyfriend, Mike. He robbed you, left and you went to live with your dad again." Tess mouth popped open: how did they know so much about her?

"How did you know so much about me?" Bella couldn't hide her surprise: her eyes were wide and what she said came out like a whisper.

"Because we like to check out our fans and you are one of our biggest fans, so, we just had to find you," Jacob snickered, making Bella feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Ok, though it doesn't make any sense that you want to know more about me: I'm just a fan, nothing more," Bella mumbled, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Of course you're more than just a fan. We want to get to know you a little more and give you the time of your life," Edward said, smiling warmly at her. Bella couldn't help but smile a little back: he smile was beautiful, perfect.

In the beginning, Bella had had a bad feeling about these guys, being alone with them God knows where. Of course these feelings didn't come before she was alone and could think some. But now, when she looked at Edward and he gave her that warm smile, she felt safe, like she could trust them to not hurt her.

Bella's stomach grumbled and her face grew bright red. There were some slight laughs in the car and she blushed even more.

"Sorry, I forgot that we brought you some food, thought you might be hungry," Edward handed her a small brown paper bag, pancakes filling the air.

"By 'we', he means 'I'. Edward wanted to bring you something since you were asleep when we went for breakfast," Jacob informed, making Edward blush as well.

"Thank you," Bella murmured to Edward when no one was listening to them: they were once again sitting next to each other.

"No problem just thought that you must be hungry: you haven't eaten anything while you've been with us and that's for almost a day now. When was the last time you ate?" he handed her a bottle of water and Bella smiled, trying not to show her teeth that was probably full of cinnamon.

"Thank you," she took the bottle and took a good long swig of it, glad to feel the water down her dry throat.

"She seems to like you," Jacob walked over to Edward as they were filling gas. Jasper and Emmet were wheeling Bella to the bathroom so she could freshen up a little. They were also going to buy some supplies for the rest of the trip so they didn't have stop so many time, like some food, a few magazines and female stuff for Bella.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, looking at Jasper and Emmet and how they struggled to get Bella over the sill into the shop. Bella just sat there, trying to contain her laughter. Edward smiled, which made Jacob narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Are you starting to liker her too, like feelings?"

"What? No, I just think she's pretty and so far, nice, that's all." He looked at his best friend, thinking about what he said. Bella was cute, pretty, and beautiful, you name it, and so far, she was nice.

"Well, remember, you're after revenge and feeling will only make it that much harder and you're the only one left who's still alone." Edward narrowed his eyes as he reminded him that he was still alone. He was reminded everyday by watching how the guys talked to their love ones.

"I know!" he hissed in his friends face. "I won't screw this up, only her." Jacob snickered, shaking his head as he left Edward alone, for now.

Back on the road, Jasper and Emmet was playing cards, though Bella didn't understand what they were playing as it was all new to her.

"They're playing 'Stranger', a game we came up with when we were kids and tired of all the normal and boring games we knew so well. Now we play this every time we're on the road." Edward explained when he saw her confused look. Bella nodded, understanding, though she didn't understand the rules at all.

"You don't have to worry, we only learn this game to those who are knew in our family," he added like he had read Bella's mind.

While trying to understand the game, the sky went dark outside and Bella grew tired. As sleep slowly got her, she slumped in her seat, leaning on Edward.

"Is she asleep?" Jasper asked, looking at Bella's form, which was lying on her side, head in Edward's lap.

"Yeah, I think so." Edward looked down at Bella's sleeping form, her face peaceful. He had to hold back a smile. God, he was probably falling for her, if not now, he would soon.

"Maybe we should call it night now too," Emmet suggested, flopping back on the seat, a pillow safely under his head. Jacob and Jasper agreed and lay down. Edward tried to maneuver Bella's head, no, her whole body, so he could lie down too: it wasn't tempting to sleep in the floor again.


	3. This Is Home

**This is home**

The ride only lasted another day and they were suddenly at their destination, wherever that was. Bella found herself in aw when she saw the place. It's beauty was spectacular, trees and flowers in bloom, the sun filtering through the layers of leafs from a big old oak standing in the front yard.

The house itself was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It was like a fairytale. It was a big brown house, white rims on the windows and doors. The windows was big, the doors too, letting light in from every angle.

Emmet brought the wheelchair from the trunk and Edward lifted from the car and over. They watched as she took in all the beauty that was surrounding them, though she took a little longer than for their liking and Edward starting to wheel her toward the house.

It wasn't before they started to lift her up on the porch that it hit Bella: the place was surrounded with trees and hills and she hadn't seen one house in hours. How could she know what these guys were up to? She had been so blind the whole time: she didn't know them and for all she knew, they could kill her, beat her half to death. Nervous, she started to chew on her lip, a habit she hated but couldn't get rid of.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as they were inside the house. He was eyeing her nervous habit with a small smile.

"Nothing, I just wondered what's going to happen now. What now?"

"Guys," Edward called over his shoulder. "Do you think we can let her know now? She's not going anywhere and she doesn't even know where we are." There was a muted agreement from another room.

"Come, let's go somewhere we can talk some more private." Before Bella could protest, Edward had her in another room, a bedroom. Bella looked at the big bed, suddenly feeling tired and wanting to lie down on the bed. Outside the sun was already gone.

"_How long did he use to get me inside?"_ Bella thought.

Edward lifted her up and placed her on the bed, being very gentle with her. Though, no matter how gentle he was, Bella had a bad feeling about this. She would have run away if she could but who was she trying to fool.

"So, how did you end up as a "Call me Sam" fan?" Edward sat down next to Bella on the bed.

So he was going to do the small talk before hell broke loose. He was probably going to try to dazzle her and it would probably work.

Ever since her dad and mom broke up, she hadn't felt much love. She hated her mother for living when she was only three years old, she hated her mother for making her dad blame her. She was just a kid, she couldn't do much. Still, 24 years later, her dad treated her like crap.

Charlie and Renee was young when the met, married just a year after and a year after that again, they were holding little baby Bella in their arms. Everything happened before Charlie was 23 and he was two years older than Renee.

From what she heard, Renee traveled for several years before she met Phil Dwyer in Denver. She had been more or less all over the world before she came back to USA.

Did she give her ex-husband and daughter any notice? No! It wasn't before she and Phil was married that Bella and Charlie knew that she was re-married. They got a card from Renee when she was on her honeymoon, telling them that she was married to a man named Phil. They didn't get anything more than that, his name, that they were married, their honeymoon was in Brazil. Bella didn't even know her mom was living in Florida before after the accident and she found out that she had a little brother and sister just a few days after she woke up from coma when Phil had insisted that they would go and see her. She was, after all, her first born but Renee was stubborn and she only staid an hour. Phil on the other hand stayed for several hours, wanting to know Bella more as they were family.

Bella was brought back to reality when she felt something soft and warm on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of beautiful grass green eyes. Edward kissed her again and she didn't pull away because she couldn't. She blinked a few times and Edward leaned forward again. This time Belle leaned back but Edward just kept leaning forward till Bella was on her back and he was lying over her.

"What are you doing?" Bella gasped when she felt him press against her.

"Revenge," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Revenge?" Bella asked, trying to push him away but he was too strong for her: he pinned her against the bed.

"Hmm, revenge. And it's sweet." A hand traveled down her side, resting on her ribcage before he cupped her breast and squeezed. She gasped and he used the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth.

Bella felt fear build up inside her as he unbuttoned her shirt and slowly undressed her till she was lying naked underneath him. She tried to cover her bare womanhood with her hands but he just slapped them away.

When he leaned down to kiss her again, she used the opportunity lace her finger in his hair, trail down to his ear. Hopefully, he was just thinking that she was enjoying this, not that he was seeing her plan. She trailed two fingers behind his left air till she found the spot and pressed.

Edward fell down on her, gone for now.

With some struggle, she managed to push him over and she used her arms to ease herself down and the floor and dragged herself by the arms over what seemed to be his closet. She was lucky: she even found a pair of sweats and a big hoodie she could use, more like stealing though.

Since Charlie wasn't much help when she moved from her wheelchair to her bed, Bella's arms were strong and she could easy drag herself around, using only her arms. Right now, it was very useful and she dragged herself over to the door, the one that was leading straight out. Opening the door was a mission in itself, on the other hand.

Though, Bella managed to open the door after some struggle and she started to drag herself over the lawn, hoping that no one would look at the window any time soon and see her trying to escape. The grass was soft, not one single rock or twig on her path, which made her escape just so more easily.

The lawn was big, a long way between the house and the forest and Bella found her arms becoming weaker and weaker the closer she got the edge of the forest. Stubborn and deter minded as she was, she didn't give up, even her arms buckled and she slipped, almost hitting her head. No, she was going to escape; no one was going to take advantage of her weak body, a body she couldn't defend herself.

She managed to get into the forest, behind a bush when she heard them yelling, doors being pushed open.

"We know you're out here Bella!" Jacob yelled, very close to where she was hiding. She tried to be as quiet as possible, holding her breath.

"Is she over there, Jacob?" Emmet called from across the lawn.

"No, haven't found anything yet," he called over to Emmet.

"He guys, let's change and look for her in the woods," Edward called and the guys agreed, coming for every side.

Bella breathed out with relief, glad that her arms weren't that shaky anymore and she could move again, though how far was another question.

Slowly, she started to move further into the woods, trying to find another place to hide before they would get back and start looking for her again.

Not long after, she could hear them, grumbling to each other, twigs breaking as they walked through the woods, looking for her.

When she was about to crawl under a bush and hide, a pair of dirty feet came in front of her. The dirty feet belonged to a tall and tanned man with a goofy smile plastered on his face. His hair was long and black, full of leafs and twigs.

"Play with me," he said with a smile, grabbing Bella's arm and hauling her to her feet, though as soon he let go of her arm, she slide to the ground.

"Play with me," he demanded when Bella didn't say anything or do anything that indicated for her to play with him.

"I can't," she said, looking over the man: there was something familiar with him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes, play with me," he shouted, jumping up and down.

_Little Billy!_

"Play with me!" rung through the whole forest.

"Billy," Jacob sighed and they started to run in the direction the shouting came from.

They reached Billy and Bella just as Billy threw a punch at the tree Bella was sitting against. She was holding her side, grimacing in pain.

Billy jumped up and down and was ready to throw another punch at the tree, shouting to Bella that she was going to play with him.

"Guy, take care of Billy and I'll take care of Bella," Edward said as they made their way over to Bella and Billy, who was starting to get really pissed that Bella didn't play with him.

Poor Billy, he didn't understand that he was just a little too eager and stronger than the rest. The accident had pushed him to the edge and back again and not in a good way. He was soon 50 year but had the mind of a 6 year old and Jacob was the only one he had left, though he had the rest of the band and their family, he only remembered Jacob, occasionally Carlisle as he was his doctor.

"Dad," Jacob called, walking slowly toward his dad. Billy looked up from Bella and smiled when he saw a familiar was the face of his son. Like a small child, he ran toward Jacob and threw his arms round Jacob broad shoulders.

Emmet and Jasper joined them and they kept Billy occupied as Edward got Bella and carried her back to the house. Nothing was said before they reached the house and Edward carried her back to his room, placing her on the bed before he locked all the doors.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pulled Edwards sweater up to take a look at her side. The flesh was scratched and she was bleeding.

"What happened?" Edward grabbed the hem of the sweater and pulled it over her head, freeing her lush breasts.

"Billy wanted to play and didn't like that I was sitting on the ground. He pulled me to my feet so I leaned against the tree," she mumbled, covering her breasts from Edwards view.

"On the way up here, you seemed to smart but now I'm having seconds thoughts. It was really stupid of you to try to run away, especially when you're sitting in a wheelchair and don't know where you are," he smirked as he pushed Bella on her back and started to remove the sweats. She was quickly lying naked once again on the bed under him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, scooting back on the bed, trying to get further away from him.

"I've already told you: revenge," he answered with a lustful smile as he started to remove his shirt.

"But what have I done?" her eyes widen when he removed his pants and she could see how much he wanted this.

"We both know what you've done, so don't play anymore Bella. There's nothing you can do to stop me from doing this," his smirk widen when he let his member free.

Bella shifted, looking around when he crawled on the bed, his member pointing at her: she was its target.

When Bella's breathing became ragged and the only thing he could see in her eyes were fear, Edwards smirk turned into a warm smile and he leaned over her, whispering in her ear.

"I won't hurt you, I promise you'll enjoy this." He kissed her just below her ear, making a trail of small kiss to her lips.

She couldn't deny it: he was good at this. Still, there were fear clenching her stomach but Bella tried to push the feeling away when Edward sucked on her collarbone.

When his hand traveled down to her womanhood, Bella tried to push his hands away but he just gathered her hands in one hand and held them over her head. He was pressing himself against her and she could feel every inch of him.

"Oh," she gasped when he tried to stroke her: no one, not even Mike, had ever touched her there.

"God, you're drier than the driest desert in the world," he looked at her with intense eyes, brushing a strand of hair away from her face before he lowered himself down to her breasts, sucking her nipples.

Bella's breath hitched and her nipples grew taut as his teeth brushed them.

"You like it," he whispered against her breast, his hands going up and down her body, making her body shiver against his touch. She felt him smile against her flesh.

"But let's see how much you really like it," his teeth caressed her nipple one more time before he made a trail of kisses down her stomach, down to her womanhood, licking round her a navel quickly.

When she felt his lips on her mound, her hips bucked automatically, her lips parting and a sigh escaping her. He hummed with satisfaction against her mound before he sucked her flesh just above her slit.

Bella couldn't deny it any longer: not only did her body want the pleasure, she wanted it too now. When she felt his tongue touch her most sensitive spot, she couldn't help but moan, her hips bucking up against him, earning his touch.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'll actually earn for my touch," he laughed as Bella started to pant, the warm feeling building up in her stomach: she would burst if he didn't give her the release soon.

Edward smiled as she panted and bucked her hips against him. He pushed her legs further apart and positioned himself between her legs, ready to plunge into her warm and wet core, letting her sheet him.

"No!" Bella's hands flew to her womanhood, shielding it just as Edward pushed himself hard forward. His member slide over her hands as he managed to angle himself just in time.

"Damn it Bella, you know you can't fight me," he growled in her face when she didn't remove her hands.

"It can either go smooth and painless or hard and painful." He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, positioning him again, and ready to plunge inside her.

"Wait, please," she cried out. Edward closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before he looked down at her: her eyes were filled to the brim with unspoiled tears.

"What?"

"Please take it slow," she whispered, her face getting a nice pink color.

"Why?" he demanded, staring at her. Bella had to advert her eyes away from him: they were to intense.

"Well…uhm, because I'm …never had it…" she trailed of, her face going bright red.

"You're a virgin," and with that he let go of her hands, easing himself inside her.

When the barrier broke, Bella felt slightly pain and she whimpered but it subsided quickly, being replaced with moans of pure pleasure.

The warm feeling in the pit of her stomach returned as he pumped himself faster and faster, hitting the sweet spot each time.

Bella grasped his shoulder, pulling him close, leani1ng her forehead on his shoulder, holding on. No one had ever given her such pleasure as Edward did now and she found it hard to stay with him as he brought them both to climax.

She cried out, her back arching up against his smooth chest as he pumped his load inside her.

They both fell down when both their climax subsided, Edward resting his head on her chest.

_God, he was heavy!_

"Can you…please move," she panted as his weight pressed down on her chest. He lifted himself up put didn't move right away: he looked down at her and rolled his eyes before he got out of bed.

"Get cleaned up and I'll find you some clothes," he ordered as he pulled on a pair of boxers and the sweats she had used when she tried to run away.

Before she even could say anything, he was out and she was laying there naked and confused.

Two hours later, after finding out how Bill was doing, when the guys were coming home and managing to dig out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Bella, he got back to his room, thinking that she had to be finished in the shower by now.

When he got back, she was sitting on the bed, the covers wrapped around her and it looked like she had been crying: her eyes were red and puffy.

"Good, you've showered, I brought some…."

"I haven't showered yet," she cut him off as he lay the clothes down on the bed.

"What? You had like two hours to get cleaned up on," he said, frustrated that she actually used longer time than Alice: how knew someone like that existed.

"And I would have been finished one and a half hour ago but you seemed to forget that I can't get anywhere without help or my wheelchair," she mumbled, sounding pretty tired.

"Oh man, I'm sorry: I forgot," he apologized and without another word, her walked over to Bella and lifted her up, the covers and all.

"What are you doing?" she was clinging to his neck and trying to keep the covers on as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Helping you out," was all he said as he placed her on the bathroom counter. He turned on the water and tried to figure out what she could sit on that could handle the water but nothing came into his mind.

When he turned back to face her, he knew he had a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Why don't we save some water?" he whispered in her ear, kissing just below it. Her skin flushed immediately and he heard her swallow.

"I'll be gentle," he started to remove his t-shirt and sweats before Bella answered. When totally naked, he removed the covers from her body and carried her into the shower, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"We can't shower like this."

"Then let's try," he pressed her back against the tiled wall and started to shampoo her hair, then lather up her neck, shoulders and the rest of her upper body, giving her breasts good care. When he stepped away from the wall, her legs tightening around his waist again, her felt her warm core press against his abdomen and he was brought to life.

"You're such a teas," he whispered against her skin when he nibbled on her collarbone as the all the soap was washed away.

"What do you mean?" she breathed, her hands roaming over his back, her hips grinding against him.

"You know what I means," she gasped when he pushed her against the wall again and pushed his hard member inside her, letting her sheath him with her warm and slick core.

Bella moaned, clenching round his member and he couldn't keep it in: he groaned and trusted harder and harder, making Bella moan louder and louder for each trust he made.

They didn't last long and Edward quickly rinsed them both of, dried them and carried Bella back to the bed, giving her the t-shirt he had found.

He didn't care that it was suppose to be revenge: she was the best fuck he had had for years and she was beautiful, so he would very much like to sleep next to her, even though it was just for one night.

Edward woke up during the night by feeling Bella shift a lot next to him. When she didn't stop, he forced an eye open to see what she was up to and he was about to jump her when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet touching the cold floor.

Carefully, he crawled over to her to see if she was awake or asleep: she was asleep. She was pushing herself up and down, laying weight on her feet, and then sitting down again, always with a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

Edward wasn't sure how to react as she was asleep but he had feeling that it was all a lie.

_More focus on revenge!_


	4. The Truth

**Bella and Charlie lives in Port Angeles, not outside London. Edward and his family lives in Forks, like in the books. I know it stands London in the first chapter but that is just a small mistake and will try to fix, if I remember it.**

**The truth…**

There wasn't sun that woke Bella up the next morning but heavy thrumming of rain on the roof.

It seemed like forever since she had slept in a real bed, a bed that wasn't lumpy and hard. Even hospital beds were better than the one she had back home.

Everything that happened yesterday was rushing back all the sudden and she reached out for Edward, kind of hoping that he would still be in bed with her, even though she now knew that she was kidnapped, sort of.

"Edward?" she whispered when she came up empty.

"Good, you're awake," his voice came from the shadows and she could barely see the outline of him where he sat in the corner.

When he stood up, she could see that he was fully dressed and she suddenly felt naked, even with the big t-shirt she had been sleeping in.

He didn't say a word but lifted her out of bed and carried her to the middle of the room.

"Let's see if you've been telling the truth," she looked up at him confused, not sure if she was still dreaming or not.

"What are you talking about?" she gripped his shoulders when he tried to set her down on the floor.

"I don't believe you and I want to know the truth," he hissed in her face as he put her down on her feet.

Pain shot through her legs, making them feel like jello. She held on to his arms but he pinned them to her side.

"Try anything funny and you'll be sorry," he growled in her face.

"Please, stop it," her vision were blurry and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can't walk, blab bla bla," he sobbed in a mock voice.

There were no mercy in his eyes as she sobbed, hanging her head.

"Look at me," he barked, gripping her arms tighter. She raised her head and tried to look at him but he was nothing but a blurry spot.

"Please, stop it: you're hurting me," she sobbed, her legs starting to shake, the feelings in them slowly disappearing.

"Please," she whispered, her legs giving away under her.

Edward let go of her arms as she fell to the floor in a heap. She didn't look up at him but sobbed into her arms.

* * *

Edward left her there, finding the guys in the kitchen, making breakfast.

_WOW!_

"Are the girls coming?" he asked, noticing the extra plates on the table.

"Yeah, they'll be here in about 30 minutes," Jasper said, flipping pancakes over on a plate. Emmet and Jacob were putting flowers and candles on the table, making some effort for their girls.

"So, did you get some last night?" Emmet asked out of the blue just as Edward took a good mouthful of a much needed coffee: he almost chocked.

"What?" he asked when Edward gave him a sharp look.

"I need to ask: it's my nature," he defended himself, making Jacob and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Well, it's none of your business if I got something or not," he huffed, leaving them to impress their girls the best they could.

20 minutes later, Alice bounced into the living room, Nessie and Rosalie following after.

"So, is she here? Have you done something to her? If she's hurt, you'll be sorry, trust me!" her face went from happy and smiley to a big and angry frown.

"She's here, sleeping, still, and I haven't hurt her." _What you don't know, won't hurt you._

"Good, now let's eat," they filled out to the kitchen and Edward followed, not particular happy to eat with the three pairs of love birds. Man, he was going to be sick, he was positive.

"So, aren't Bella going to eat with us?" Alice asked, spreading butter on some toast.

Just as Edward was about to answer, you could hear the shower from Edwards bathroom start running.

"Guess not," Alice mumbled, biting through the toast

When they were finished eating and had cleaned up everything, about an hour later, the shower was still running and Edward felt himself starting to get a little worried.

"If you don't mind, I'll go and see what's taking this Bella so long," Alice announced, getting up from Jaspers lap.

"Ok," was all she got in answer from Edward as he stretched on the couch. It didn't take long before he, they all, heard Alice call for him.

"Edward!" Rung through the whole house and he just looked at the others, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Edward! Get your fat ass in here now!" Alice screeched and he jumped up from the couch: rarely did Alice jell like that, not unless it was something that scared her or upset her.

The shower wasn't running anymore and pictures of Bella out cold in the shower flashed his mind: why did he care so much for that girl? He didn't even know her. It didn't make any sense at all.

He ran to the bathroom and dropped dead in the door: there she was, the girl he didn't even know but cared for already, in only the t-shirt she had slept in, a towel under head and her legs almost blue from all the cold water.

"What…what happened?" he was utterly shocked as he looked at her small form.

"I don't know; I found her like this."

"Okay, call dad and tell him to come home then find some warm towels," he didn't wait for an answer but lifted Bella carefully up in his arms, she moaned when he touched her freezing legs, and carried her to his bed, wrapping his covers round her body.

Carefully, he laid a hand on her freezing legs and he almost winched: they were like ice. He tried to rub her legs but when he made friction, she whimpered. The only thing that he came up with was body heat as they waited for Alice and the hot towels.

He dressed down to his boxers and lay down next to her, wrapping his warm body round her cold legs. He shivered but he ignored it when he heard her sigh.

* * *

Bella couldn't stop shivering when she woke up: nothing was warm enough.

"It's cold," she murmured when she couldn't find anything warm enough.

"Alice, another towel," she heard a smooth voice not far from her. A door opened and close and it was silence for a few minutes till she would hear the door open and close again. Something light but warm covered her legs. She hissed as the warm fabric connected with her cold skin.

"Edward, do you think she'll be alright?" a small pixie like voice came from her left.

"I hope so," a big hand rested on her forehead for minute then she felt the dip next her, a door being open and closed, drawers in a dresser being pulled open then pushed shut, then a second door being opened and closed and the shower running.

It didn't take long before she was cold again and she couldn't stop shivering. Her teeth started clattering. It all was very uncomfortable and it came to one point where it was hurting and she couldn't help but whimper each time her muscles flexed.

She sighed in relief when the shower was turned off and she heard the door from the bathroom open, letting the warmth get out and into the bedroom.

When the bed dipped and she felt a warm body next to her, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Edward?" it came barely as a whisper.

"Yes?" a warm and big hand covered her cheek.

"Hold me."

"My head hurts," was the first thing that left Bella's mouth the next morning. Every inch of her body hurt like hell, her throat were raw, her eyes puffed and nose stuffed.

"No wonder; you have fever at 106, literarily burning up." Just opening her eyes were hard but when she finally did, she was met by Edwards emerald green eyes.

"Can I get some water?" the words were barely out of her mouth when the door opened and a woman with caramel colored hair came in, a tray in her hands filled with food.

"I thought you might be hungry," she smiled, setting the tray on the bedside table.

"This is my mother, Esme," Edward gestured, giving her a smile.

"I didn't know what you like so I took a little of everything." Bella thanked her and Esme left the room, giving them both a quick smile before she locked the door.

"Now, while you eat, I want to ask you a few questions," Edward grabbed the glass of juice and took a bug swallow.

"First," he continued before Bella answered. "Why did you do it?"

"Because of you," she said like it was obvious.

"Me?"

"Yeah," she took a big sip of the juice as her throat tickled. "If you hadn't forced me to stand, my legs wouldn't have hurt, they wouldn't have swollen up, there for, I wouldn't need to wrap my legs in cold towels."

"Well, we didn't find you with cold towels wrapped around your legs but your legs in the shower, spraying freezing water over you."

"It didn't help so I hoisted myself up to turn on the water and decided just to lay there and let the water cool down my legs. I must have fallen asleep."

"But it doesn't really answer my question on why you did it," he urged on.

"I'm sick of this," she groaned, leaning into the pillows. "For a year, though I only remember six months, I've been chained to something and I'm tired now. I want to walk on my own and I started to train back at the hospital but nothing happened when I got home to dad."

"I wish I could say I understand but I can't," she snorted, pushing the tray away before crossing her arms. Edward just rolled his eyes and continued.

"But if you just give things time, thinks will start happening and you'll be up and walking in no time." She nodded tiredly, trying to stiffen a yawn: the fever was fucking with her head and body.

"I think you should get some rest: you need it," the bed shifted and from where Edward had been laying beside her, cold air came.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep," she mumbled when she heard some rustling.

"Uhm, ok," the bed shifted again and she felt his warm body against hers.

"I need to call Charlie later," she mumbled, vaguely remembering her dad back in Port Angeles.

* * *

Bella muttered several things in her sleep to start with, until she fell into a peaceful slumber. It was amusing though when she started to sing a song from the Wizard from Oz but Edward was confused when she started to mumble _"Not long, doctor, sick, can't love,"_.

Confused as hell, he decided to join the others and let her rest alone. He was about to close the door when he heard her mumble something again and he caught his name.

"Edward, to beautiful," she sighed and snuggled into the covers again. He couldn't help but smile and the smile was plastered on his face when he joined the others in the living room.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked as Edward joined them on the couch.

"Nothing," he said but he couldn't wash the smile of.

"There's something, now spill," Alice ciphered, jumping down next to him.

"There's nothing you need to know, okay?" the smiled turned into a grumpy frown and no longer wanting to spend some time with his parents, Edward went to the kitchen to get some food. Jacob joined soon after with a frown.

"You're starting to get second thoughts," he accused.

"No, she's just not what I expected. When she write on the site, she seem so bitchy and above everyone else but not so vulnerable," Edward sighed, turning back to his sandwich.

"It's ok to maybe be a little worried about her but we don't need you falling in love with some fan girl. First, she has a family and second, you're going to ruin her life with all the shit they write about you and will end up writing about her."

"I know and I won't fall in love with her," _at least I'll try not to._

Jacob left him alone the rest of the morning, as did everyone else as they saw he wasn't in the mood of talking.

Edward was confused; was he starting to get feelings for Bella? And could he push away what she did and still love her?

* * *

Esme managed to wake up Bella as she got the tray and she started to fuzz about it, though Bella only smiled and tried to reassure her that it didn't matter, that she was almost awake already and that she only helped her.

Everything about Esme made is impossible to not like her and Bella found herself talking with Esme.

"Usually I don't do this, end up at a guys home after just meeting him," she explained herself, not sure why she did it. "But there is something about Edward that makes me feel safe, though he kind of kidnapped me." She blushed as she thought of the night they had gotten here and how amazing it had been, even if someone would consider it as rape.

"He told you why you're here?" she looked at Bella hopefully.

"No, well kind off."

"First I want you to know that I didn't approve this but when they boys set their minds on something, there is no way getting them to back down. I wanted them to do it more politely, find you and talk to you, not kidnap you the way they did," Bella looked at Esme, confusion all over her face as she took in everything Esme was saying.

"I can't tell you much as it's the boys story to tell, not mine but please understand and do what they say," without warning, Esme gave Bella a hug before she left with the tray.

Edward came back not long after, looking kind of flustered.

"Edward, why am I here?" she asked, adjusting in her seat as Edward started to pace in front of her, muttering incoherent stuff, pulling his hands through his hair over and over again.

"Not now," he grumbled, looking more heated now.

"Yes, now. I think I got the right to know why I'm here, especially when I haven't even done anything against you or the band to deserve your revenge." He was pushing her buttons, not knowing it though, making Bella both frustrated and furious.

"Bella, not know," he growled, spinning around to face her, catching her of guard, making her shrink against the pillows.

"I want to know," she whispered, leaning away from him.

"Not. Now," he growled again, turning away, going back to pacing the length of the room.

"Why not?" she almost shouted as she threw her hand down on the nightstand. "If you won't tell me, I won't stay here. You have no right to keep me here against my will, at least without letting me know the reason for it." she scooted to the end of the bed, letting her legs fall out of bed, hitting the floor with a _thump_.

"Listen Edward, either you tell me what the hell is going in, I'll stay and we'll sort this out. Or you can keep your mouth shut, take me back home and we can all live without knowing the truth," she snapped, angry tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella…are you crying?" his brows furrowed in confusion as he took in Bella.

"I cry when I'm angry, okay?" she sniffed, wiping her cheeks the best she could with her bare hands.

"Bella, just let it be right now. I will tell you but not now. No one wants to know the truth more than I and then I can have my revenge."

"I thought you had your revenge," Bella muttered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't think it's called revenge when you enjoy it," he smirked.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me anything yet, can I call my dad and let him know that I'm ok?" Edward nodded and found some clothes for her to wear before he carried her out in the living room where everyone else was sitting.

"Everyone except the band, leave," Edward commanded as he sat Bella down by a table where the phone was lying.

"Why?" a tall blond one demanded.

"Because Bella is about to call her dad and we don't need more people than the band here when she does.

"It's ok Edward, we just come back later, ok?" this time it was a small girl with tanned skin, bronze colored hair, just like Edward, who spoke.

"_Must be Nessie,_" Bella thought, looking over the tall blond girl and another small girl, though with black hair.

"_Must be Rosalie and Alice."_

"Thanks Nessie," Edward muttered as the girls quickly left the house.

Bella took the cue and picked up the phone and dialed her home number. As soon she was finished dialing though, Jacob grabbed the phone, pushed a few buttons and put the phone down: speakerphone.

"Swan residence?" a husky man voice said in the other end.

"Dad? It's Bella."


	5. The Truth Might Hurt

**The truth might hurt**

"_Dad? It's Bella." _

Bella bit her lip as she waited for her dads answer: last time they seen each other weren't rose red and a happy memory but more like dark clouds and thunder.

"Oh, Bella honey. How are you?" Charlie slurred from the other end: _he was drunk_!

"Dad, have you been drinking?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah, a beer or two, ok six."

"Well, I just called to let you know that I'm alright since I didn't come home after the concert."

"Yeah, well I just thought you were with your friends or some random guy again." Bella huffed as her dad talked.

"Oh, and that guy, uhm Mitch or something came by yesterday."

"You mean Mike."

"Yeah, that guy. He said something about you two being back together or something."

"He what? I haven't seen him in over a year and he robbed me," Bella screeched into the phone, making the guys round her almost flinch.

"Yeah, any way, since you are back with him, I stored your stuff in London. Just come by to get the key when you're not fucking around."

"Dad! I hate Mike, we're not together."

"Whatever. Remember to use protection though: if you end of pregnant, I'm writing you out of my will and you'll no longer be my daughter." And with that, the phone went dead.

Bella stared at the phone, shocked, hurt and betrayed by her father.

It wasn't like he didn't love her, she thought. She knew he cared for her. He taught her to ride the bike, to drive, fish and how to use a gun if she needed it. He drove her to school every day till she turned 16 and even then he drove her places. She never asked for anything, he just gave it to her.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" Bella whispered as she tears threatening to spill.

When no one moved, her patient wore thin: she was not going to break down in front of four pretty buff guys, especially not the guys from her favorite band.

"God," she growled when they didn't even lift a finger. "Please, let me be alone for a moment." They could see that she was about to cry; her eyes were red and puffy, holding back the tears.

"Here," Edward lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to his room, setting her carefully down in the middle of the bed.

She broke down before he reached the door, sobs chocking out her mouth and tears running down her cheeks like rivers, bigger than the Nile or Gangez.

"There's no need to cry, Bella." She felt the bed dip and Edwards hand on her back, rubbing meant to be soothing circles.

"I'll cry as much as I want to," she sniffed, trying to dry her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes but you shouldn't let what your dad said get into you. He sounded pretty drunk." She couldn't deny that.

After Bella turned eight, Charlie started to drink, more than just a beer now and then but till he was asleep on the couch almost every night. When she told him she didn't like to see him drunk, pasted out on the couch, he promised to slow down. And he did, till she was 16.

"Please, talk about something else, anything but my dad right now," Bella whispered, not wanting to let him know every detail about her relationship with her dad and mom.

"Uhm, I don't know what to talk about," he admitted.

"Anything, I don't really care right now," Bella whispered and Edward glanced at her, seeing her her looking down at her hands.

"You seem to be a really smart girl but I can't understand that you almost failed high school and failed three of five classes in college. What happened there?"

"High school was a bore but hard too, not the classes though. It was the people. That I was a little different wasn't right for most of them. In my school you had the prudes, nerds, jock and indie but not the Goths. I saw myself as very artistic but I liked to enjoy my working alone."

"You were the only Goth at your school because it wasn't right for the rest of the school," Edward simplified what Bella said.

"Yeah, not exactly easy," she muttered, scooting away from Edward to lean against the pillows and the headboard. "And in art class it was all about seeing things _"the right way"_. Impossible to do what you really wanted without failing. When I didn't listen to the teacher and painted what I wanted the way I wanted, she failed me almost right away. It didn't matter that I did follow the rules we learned; we had to follow her rules if it was going to count."

"What kind of things did you like to paint?"

"Well, I wasn't good at painting humans and fruits without doing something _wrong_ with it. I like to paint what's on my mind right there and then. I didn't care what kind of surface it was, a door, a wall, floor, roof, I just painted."

They were silent for a while, just sitting there on the bed. Actually, they sat there for three hours without a word. Edward scooted back too, next to Bella when his back was getting sore from the way he was crouched.

It was Bella who finally broke the silent by asking Edward the question he wished she would let be for a little.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes as she was starting grow tired.

"It's complicated," he muttered, scratching his neck in a awkward way.

"I have time," she tried to smile but she ended up yawning.

"No, not now. I promise to tell you everything later but I think we both need some sleep." Edward proved it when he yawned too.

They crawled under the covers and Bella unconsciously snuggled into his side, falling asleep much faster than Edward had expected.

"Edward!" Edward eyes flew open as he heard his sister high voice calling for him. It didn't take long before she threw open the door, her laptop in her hands, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked from Edward to Bella and back to Edward.

"What?" he hissed at Alice, trying not to wake Bella.

"It isn't her," she whispered, nodding toward Bella, who in her sleep snuggled deeper into Edward side. His arms tighten slightly round her, hoping that Alice didn't see.

"What do you mean 'it isn't her'?"

"It isn't Bella, who write on the site I mean."

"What…I…uhm, how did you find out?" I finally managed to stutter, confused.

"Since you got back, there have been two updates, the last one ten minutes ago. It can't be her as she's been here the whole time, no access to a computer at all."

"Thank you Alice, I'll tell her as soon she wakes up." Alice gave him a small smile before she retreated, closing the door carefully behind her, trying not to make any sound.

Leaning back, Edward tried to sleep, just like Bella, but he couldn't stop thinking of what Alice said. Bella wasn't the right girl, then who was? And what now; would she want to go home or stay here? Could he now find out what he felt for her, why he was so drawn toward her?

Restless, he moved over to his desk where his laptop where. It took a few minutes but he found what he wanted: he had to see it for himself. He found the site where a lot of crap had been written about him and, pursuant to the name that came up as soon you opened the site, Bella was the founder and that it was she that wrote everything.

Edward could still remember when he found the site, well when Esme found the site. She had been reading a magazine when she came over a small article about the band where they said you could find a lot of information about the band if you checked out that site. Of course Esme did as she was locating different sites that were telling lies about the band, like that Carlisle and Esme wasn't Alice and Edwards parents and so on.

Esme had been shocked as she read about her son. Everything on the site was about Edward, none of the true of course, but they were there. Edward had received a hysterical call from his mother and he had to reassure her that none of it was true, that he didn't know where they had come from.

With Jasper and Jacob's computer expertise, they managed to find out who wrote the blog and where she lived. Everything pointed at Isabella Marie Swan, living in Port Angeles. And that's what they did, went to find her. They didn't expect that she came to them though.

Shaking his head, Edward focused on the screen as the site was uploading.

_**Edwards new flame?**_

_I was out walking when I spotted something that would be perfect on my blog: Edward Cullen hugging a red haired girl, kissing her cheek. Sine I don't think much of the band "_Call me Sam_", I wanted to inform others that he is now taken, not that he's something to look at anyway._

There was a picture where Edward was hugging Nessie. They had been out that they because Nessie wanted to talk about something with Edward sine Edward and Jacob was best friends. Nessie was pregnant but she was afraid what Jacob would say as he always pushed away when Nessie talked about babies.

But there were no possible way that Bella could have written this as it was posted ten minutes ago, unless she had someone to do her dirty work while she was gone. But then again, she only had access to a phone when she talked to her dad.

Bella stirred and Edward turned to look at her: his eyes widen. The t-shirt had traveled up and her stomach was showing. The pants were barely hanging on her hips, showing the perfect V of her hips. He could almost see her smooth and soft womanhood.

He couldn't look at her but he couldn't focus on anything as long as he knew how she was right now. So, carefully, he climbed into bed and pulled her pants up. His hand brushed her skin: so soft. He couldn't help it but laid his hand on her stomach, feeling how warm and soft she was, her breathing steady as her chest went up and down.

"Edward?" Bella's eyes fluttered open and they stared into each other eyes, Edward's hand still resting on her stomach.

Her eyes widen when she looked down at his hands, resting on her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry," he withdrew his hands, blushing. "I was just going to pull down her t-shirt: you must have moved in your sleep so it rode up."

"Oh," a blush colored her cheeks but she didn't pull down the shirt.

Edward didn't want to seem like a creep but he couldn't help but look at her creamy, smooth skin. Forcing himself, he looked up at her, meeting her eyes once again. She looked unsure, biting her lip, making it red and swollen and so kissable. His groin jumped in his pants and he was glad that he was sitting in such a way that she couldn't see it.

It was hard to know who leaned forward but it didn't matter as their lips met. Wrapping their arms round each other, they leaned back on the bed, Edward on top of Bella.

Not sure how she would react, his tongue swept over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He hesitated when she opened her mouth, her own tongue sweeping over his own bottom lip. Gladly, their tongues danced together as the kiss deepened.

It was Edward that broke the kiss, pulling away a little to look at Bella; her skin was flushed, her breathing uneven and her lips swollen. Her eyes only showed one thing and he was sure his did the same; lust.

Together they undressed each other, taking their time. Edward's hands traveled over her body, from her soft hair, over her shoulder. When his hand brushed under her arm, feeling her soft skin, her breath hitched and he knew she was ticklish, something he would use to his advantage. His hands went over her lush breasts, over her stomach and to her womanhood; he didn't understand how she could be so soft, like she never reached puberty.

He was 100% sure she wanted this too when she grabbed his hips and grinded herself against him. He groaned as he felt her wet core against his member.

Bella couldn't hold the moans when she felt Edward's rigid member against her warm and wet core. She wanted this, she needed this.

Settling himself between her legs, Edward positioned himself, ready to be sheathed by Bella.

"You're not her," he whispered, hopefully too low for Bella to hear, entering her slowly. They groaned as a wave of pleasure washed over them.


	6. Teaser

**Carlisle and Edward**

"Son, may I join you?" Edward looked up to see Carlisle hovering over him by the tree he had been sitting for the last couple of hours.

"Sure, it's a free country," he mumbled, moving his eyes back to the night sky.

"I talked with Bella." Edwards head snapped toward his father when he mentioned Bella.

"Ok? Why are you telling me this?" he acted like he didn't care at all.

"She wanted to see me as she hasn't been feeling well lately and she wondered if I could take a look at her." Edward just looked at his father, one eyebrow raised as if he didn't care.

"Alice told me about when you went to that club in Port Angeles," Carlisle paused dramatically. "She also told me about what you saw. Son, you got it all wrong."

"And how do you know that? I saw what I saw and I don't want to talk about it."

"Alice called me when she didn't reach you on your cell; she was worried and she told me about what you saw. She also told me about the part you didn't see." Edward just sat there, not saying a word.

"I asked Bella when she came if Alice was telling the truth and she told me the whole story."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked annoyed.

"I'm telling you this Edward, because Bella is inside, sleeping in the hospital wing; I didn't feel like sending her home yet." Carlisle stood up with a grace that would make one green with envy.

Pretending that he didn't care at all that Bella was inside the same house he had been just a few hours ago, Edward sat by the tree, watching the night sky. Though, he couldn't stand it much and sneaked inside the small wing that was added to the house five years ago, their personal hospital wing.

Bella were lying in the same bed she had those weeks ago, though this time he didn't know what's wrong with her.

The room was dimly lighted but Bella's face was visible enough from where he was standing at the end of the bed. Her face was streaked with tears and she was restless.

Her eyes flashed open and she jumped out of bed, not noticing Edward as she ran to the bathroom, throwing herself over the toilet. Edward didn't give away a sound as she rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"Edward," she whispered when she saw Edward, her eyes wide with surprise; she didn't expect to see him yet.

Washing her face was wasted as her eyes were filled with tears again.


	7. Used

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for taking so long**

**I don't own anything, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**And 3. For those who read this and is totally devoted to The Twilight Saga you might see that Bella isn't near the same Bella as in the books. I put a little of myself in my main characters, both female and male. As for Bella, her style in this story is how I dress and all the piercings is what I want. Her attitude is similar to mine. As for Edward, his temper is my temper and I've always wanted to live like he and the Cullen's do: far away from everybody else, and I've always wanted to be in a band.**

**Thanks to everyone that read my stories. **

**Please review.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

**Used**

"_You're not her."_

Those words went through Bella's mind as Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. It felt nice but still, those words wouldn't leave her mind, not before she got to know why they were spoken.

She wasn't able to sleep but she pretended, just in case Edward was. It didn't take long, though, before she knew that he wasn't going to sleep either. His breathing was even, just like it was when he slept but he was making circles with his fingers on her stomach.

"I'm not her," she whispered and Edward's movements stopped.

"What was that?"

"You said _"you're not her,"_. What did you mean with that?" Edward moved away from her and Bella missed feeling his body against her.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm going to tell you why you're here." Bella's ears perked and she turned to see Edward sitting against the headboard, the covers only covering him barely from the waist and down. God, she wanted to touch him again and she used all of her willpower to not reach over and run her hands down his chest to his member.

Bella was sat quietly next to Edward as he told her about what Esme had found, how they wanted to find her and close down her blog and how Alice had come while she was asleep, showing him that it was impossible that Bella was the one posting all the pictures and the stories.

At first, Bella was shocked from what she was told but relief washed over as she now knew she hadn't done anything wrong, that maybe, is she got her feelings straight, she could get to know this big family.

"You all thought it was me who wrote all that stuff? I haven't even heard about that site," Bella yelled, the shock taking over the last part of what had remained calm inside her.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward wrapped his arms round her, bringing her close to his chest. Bella felt herself calm down as she felt his hard and muscular chest against her back. "We will find out who's been doing this. Do you have any enemies, someone that want to put in you in bad light?" Bella couldn't think of any right away, well except for Mike of course.

"Dad, I want to ask you something, it's kind of big." Carlisle looked up from his paper and smiled when he saw his son in the door.

"Of course, come in." Edward made his way over to one of the brown leather chairs in front of his dad: they always made everything seem ten times more serious than it usually was.

"What is it?" he asked when he could see Edwards nervous face more clearly.

"Well, Bella knows the truth about why she was kidnapped, why we did it, and we all know the truth that it wasn't Bella but someone else, writing in her name." Carlisle looked stunned and a little confused so Edward told everything, about what they found out just hours ago.

"I'll see what I can do but you know that kind of rehabilitation isn't my expertise. But we start slightly and I'll get hand on someone professional to keep it up."

Four weeks went by after the truth came out and a lot happened during those four weeks. James, a guy from the hospital in Seattle helped Bella with her training and she was slowly making some progress. Too slow for her opinion though, but everyone was encouraging her.

Alice, Nessie and Rosalie kind of forced themselves upon Bella when they knew that Bella wasn't the person who was writing all those things about Edward on internet.

Alice and Rose wanted to go shopping almost every day and sometimes it seemed like they didn't understand that shopping in a wheelchair wasn't something Bella wanted to do. Nessie on the other hand like to just talk, talk about anything, watch a movie and eat pizza. Therefore Bella liked to hang out with Nessie instead of Alice and Rose some days when Edward wasn't claiming her.

Which was something he did every day. Bella had barely any time with her friends as Edward never left her alone. Sometimes it was just cute that he couldn't leave her, other times she had force him away. But Bella was glad that he wanted to be with her when she was seeing James, training. James was nice and he helped her a lot, encouraged her to keep on going when it felt like time was standing still, but there were something about him that made Bella uncomfortable.

But today, Edward had other things to do than to sit and watch that James was helping Bella. She understood that he had more important stuff to do that to watch her every minute of the day.

"I won't be long, an hour top," Edward whispered in Bella ear as James came into the room. Bella smiled at him and he kissed her forehead before he turned to James saying hello and he was out.

"How are you Bella?" James asked as he helped her out of the wheelchair and toward the table they usually used, but he sat her down on the couch instead.

"I'm good and I'm grateful that you haven't told Edward anything about the progress." Bella had been doing progress but she wanted it to be a surprise for Edward and therefore made James keep it between the two of them.

What she didn't know was that James had told Edward but made sure that it sound like Bella didn't want the progress but keep using Edward, as that was what she was doing.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy when you tell him," he smirked and Bella couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach as James looked at her.

"I'm just going to get the parallel bars so we can start training." While James did his work, Bella studied the perfect picture the other side of the glass wall. For the first time, she could see Forks bathing in sunlight.

The Medical Center were on a hill, one side of the building, the side were the training rooms were, were all glass and you could see almost the whole town, not that it was big to begin with. On good days, like sunny days or right after snowfall, the windows were like perfect pictures, nothing could compare to the town then.

"Ready?" James voice brought her back and she looked up to meet James eyes: they sparkled but not in the way Edwards did when he looked at her and had fun, there were something wrong with this sparkle.

"Yeah, let's get started," she tried to force a smiled as he helped her up and over to the parallel bars.

Edward was driving back to the Center just twenty minutes after he'd left. He wasn't sure if he believed James; there were something about that guy that made him a little unsure. He wanted to see for himself if Bella were making progress and if she was, he would talk to her about before maybe jumping for the wrong conclusions: whatever they were having, he wouldn't ruin it.

He parked in front of the building and decided to walk around to, have quick peek on how Bella was doing, if she was up and going.

But what he saw made the blood boil in his veins: Bella was walking but James hands kept going up and rest just under her breasts. Bella pushed them away again and again but he didn't stop.

Running as fast as he could, he hoped he could catch James touching Bella, so he could beat the hell out of him and get him fired, arrested, anything just to keep him away from Bella and other girls that might need help and just being so lucky and end up with James as their trainer.

"James! Stop it!" he heard as he ran through the hall, toward the room where Bella and James were. Whatever James were going, he hoped that he would make it in time to stop him before he did any damage on Bella, anything that would scare her.

"Come on Bella, lover boy won't be here for the next forty minutes," James growled, groping Bella just as Edward ran through the doors.

The scene hadn't change much from when he looked through the window. Bella was trapped between James arms, pressed against one of the bars, James hands sneaking up her t-shirt and Edward knew that there was nothing Bella could do to stop as she had to keep herself up, her fingers white from gripping the bar tightly.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward yelled, grabbing James shoulders and yanking him harshly away. He stumbled and skidded on the floor, away from Bella but it wasn't enough for Edward: he wanted him to suffer for laying his filthy hands on his girlfriend.

"If I ever see you near my girlfriend again I promise you will regret it so badly!" he yelled in James face, punching him in the stomach then face. He was unobvious to what he had just said.

_Girlfriend?_

Had Edward just called her his girlfriend? Was that where they were standing now?

A snap made Bella focus on Edward and James again and she let out a sigh in relief when she saw that it was only Edward that had broken James nose, blood flowing down his face.

"Get out of here!" Edward yelled and James scrambled to his feet, holding his nose as he ran out. Edward just stood there glaring at the door James just ran out, his whole back tense.

"You know he's going to tell and it will be in every magazine possible?" Bella asked when Edward didn't move again. "And that he's going to report you and you and your family will get the police on your necks too?"

"I know!" he snapped and Bella frowned, not quiet understanding why he was so tense. Yes, James had felt her up, not listened to her when she asked him to stop, but he was gone now and he hadn't done any harm to her, Edward made sure for that.

She decided to let him cool down a little before she would open her mouth again. If there were one thing she didn't want, that would be a tense Edward. She had dealt with that side of already and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

Edward didn't move, didn't say anything, not one single sound came from him in twenty minutes and Bella was starting to lose her patient, her ass starting to fall asleep.

"Edward, whatever it is that bothering you, can you deal with that when we get home? We're going to be late for dinner, my ass is falling asleep," Edward turned and looked at her, his face set in stone. She wasn't that confident anymore when you could turn into stone by looking into his eyes. "… and I just want to get out of here." She continued in a whisper. He didn't say anything but brought the wheelchair over to her and left.

Dumbfound, Bella just looked after him as he walked out, opening the door with such a force that you could hear the windows rattle. With some effort, Bella managed to get into the wheelchair on her own and wheeled herself after Edward.

He was waiting in the car, Creed thumping from the speakers. He didn't even notice that Bella was out before she knocked on the window. He looked at her and motioned for her to get in.

That was the last drop: he was being childish.

"_Two can play that game,"_ she thought, turning away from the car and rolling away.

There were no sound of a car door open and close, no sound of feet on the gravel or her name being called, no, just the bas from Creed.

She knew she was being childish, maybe even more than Edward but he started it and she need to let him know how it felt to be ignored like that. Bella also knew that she wouldn't make it down the hill in one whole piece if she tried to go down it alone, so she stopped and pulled out her cell, dialing the first number she could think of, to the first person she knew would give Edward a piece of her mind: Nessie.

"Hello," Nessie's voice was far from how Alice sounded when she answered the phone, all happy and cherry. Nessie was low and content.

"Nessie, its Bella. I just wondered if you aren't too busy if you could come and get me at the center."

"Of course but aren't Edward there?"

"He's a little caught up right now so he can't drive me. Promise to make it up to you later."

"I'm counting on that," she laughed and hung up. Now she only had to wait. Maybe Edward would get to his senses before Nessie arrived.

_Yeah right, who was she trying fool?_

It didn't take long before Nessie came up the hill, made a U-turn in front of the building and pulled up in front of Bella.

"Why is Edward's car here?" was the first thing she asked as she helped Bella into the car.

"Because Edward is here," Bella said, wanting to add a 'duh' at the end but held her tongue.

"Why aren't driving with him?"

"Because he misread something and being a total jerk," she stated, making Nessie laugh slightly before she asked what he had misread and Bella told her everything about James, how she hadn't told Edward how she was progressing because she wanted it to be a surprise since his birthday was coming up, June 20th. It was just a week away and she hoped to do even more progress, though those plans were now crushed with the fist from Edward Cullen himself.

"He's so stupid!" Nessie yelled, making Bella fall into hysterical fits of laughs.

"Sorry to break it down for you but he's getting a piece of my mind before you get the chance," _unless he gives me a piece of his mind first._

"Fine," she muttered. "But if it doesn't help, please, please let me give him a piece of my mind, pretty please," she begged, pouting her bottom lip.

"Fine, he's yours if he isn't on the same page as me when I'm finished." She smiled and did a little victory dance without crashing.

Edward came back not long after Nessie had helped Bella to his room. She left her there as Bella said she could take care of herself from there. What she wanted was to see if she could take a step or two without falling. She hadn't tried that yet but had before Edward would be back. If he saw her, her surprise would be ruined.

But there were no luck for Bella. Edward came just as she managed to stand, steadying herself against his closet. He looked at her with dark eyes and shrugged out of his jacket, ignoring her as he walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She knew as she heard the lock click.

She was about to sit down again, stinging pain going through her legs after forcing herself to stand for so long. Her left leg suddenly gave out from under her and she fell, hard on her back. It didn't matter that she landed on the thick and fluffy carpet; it still felt like someone had punched in her stomach and kicked her in the back.

Struggling to breath, Bella cursed herself for even keeping it a secret that she had made progress. If she hadn't, Edward would have been talking to her right now and she wouldn't have felt so beaten up after falling. Heck, she wouldn't have fallen at all.

"_If I ever see you near my girlfriend…"_ suddenly she remembered what Edward had shouted at James while punching him in the face. Did he really see her as his girlfriend? Did she see him as her boyfriend?

She didn't have time to think more as Edward finally came out of the bathroom, his eyes widening when he saw her lying on the floor.

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" he kneeled down beside her, touching her arm like that would give him the answer or "heal" her if she was hurt, like that light touch was all he had to do and then he could just walk away.

"No but can you help me into the wheelchair again?" his hands landed on his thighs and his face hard.

"Are you just going to let me lie here?" she asked, a little shocked that he wouldn't help someone that needed it.

"No, I'm not," he stood and left.

Anger boiled in her veins and Bella was about to shout at Edward, ordering him back so she could unleash herself on him but he came back with Jacob.

_Why Jacob. Why not Emmet, who actually liked her?_ Jacob hadn't tried to hide that he was too fond of Bella since she got here, not even in the car up here.

Jacob lifted her up and placed her in the chair without a word and headed out before she could even say thank you. Edward tried to follow after him and Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Get your fucking ass back here," she shouted and Edward turned to look at her, shocked. Then his face turned back to the stone face he had been giving her since the Center with James.

"You heard me," she snapped, rolling over to the bed. "I'm sure Emmet doesn't mind standing guard outside this door so you can't get away but I want this conversation to be private." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this, Edward. Do you think I wanted James to feel me up?" she asked in a low voice, never letting him go with her eyes.


	8. Love

**Love**

"_I don't understand why you're acting like this, Edward. Do you think I wanted James to feel me up?" she asked in a low voice, never letting him go with her eyes._

Edward just looked at her, not one single emotion showing on his face.

"You do, don't you?" she gasped, feeling hurt. "Do you really think that I would want him? Yeah, I liked him because he was nice to me and he helped me but he also crept the hell out of me, his wild eyes, that freakish grin."

They were quiet for a while, piece going through Bella's mind as she tried to find the answer Edward wouldn't give. It couldn't be that hard, right?

She shuddered as she remember the day, what Edward might have seen and misread. It wasn't that James touched her because she was pretty sure that he had heard her when she yelled at James. Who hadn't?

Like someone had hit her with a hammer, it all came down on her: he had seen her stand on her own legs that she had walked a little, at the center, in that room.

Maybe she was stupid to try it again so soon after but she had to show him, tell him.

Gathering all the strength she had, Bella pushed herself out of the chair, her legs shaking as her weight was lain on them. She one step closer to him, unsteady but was a step and that was what counted.

"Please step a little closer be 'cause I'm pretty sure that I'll fall on my face soon," she tried to laugh but it came more out as a chocked sob as her legs shook. There were nothing in front, only thin air and the hardwood floor, which would crush her if she fell.

She was three steps closer to Edward, who hadn't moved at all, when her left leg gave out again and she stumbled, facing the hard floor. What surprised her was that two strong arms wrapped around her and she never met with the floor.

_Ha ha sucker!_

Edward sat her down on the bed and went over to his desk, crossing his arms over the chest and setting his face in stone again.

"You found out that I can walk a little now, didn't you? And you're mad that I didn't tell you about it," he nodded curtly, his bronze hair falling in his face. "I didn't tell you about because I wanted it to be a surprise," she continued and Edward just glared at her.

"Your birthday is next week," he rolled her eyes and Bella suddenly became uncomfortable. "And I wasn't sure if you wanted anything from me since we haven't known each other long and if I was going to give you something I wasn't sure what you wanted." No emotions, just a curt nod, motion her to continue.

"I started making a little progress two weeks ago and really wanted to tell you but you weren't home that day and Esme asked me if I had thought of a gift for your birthday. Then I thought that it could be a surprise for you, that I was making progress and that I wouldn't be such a burden on you anymore." Maybe her mind was playing with her but she thought she saw his face soften a little.

"You're not a burden on me, or anyone in this house," he muttered, his face no longer hard.

"Really? You're not tired of wheeling me everywhere, driving me places, helping me shower every day, doing all the work when we…you know? You're really not tired of it? Tell me now."

"I don't mind helping you but yeah, sometimes I just want to lay back and enjoy it when we have sex, to just take, not give all the time. The showers on the other hand, I wouldn't mind keeping them, even when you can walk." He winked and a feeling inside Bella told her that everything was slowly easing up.

"I'm not giving up the showers no matter what, walking or wheeling. And I would love to give you pleasure, take the wheel sometimes but I guess it won't happen for a while, yet at least."

"Don't talk like that. We're going to get you out of that chair," he smiled at her, boosting her self esteem. "And I really like your surprise, just so you know," he leaned over her with a wicked, lusty grin, forcing her to lie down.

"Now, let's get you out of those clothes," he tugged the string in her sweats and they were quickly laying on the floor, joined by her panties so fast that she gasped loudly when she felt his mouth on her bare mound.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her into his face, tasting her, making her shudder underneath him.

"Edward," she gasped when his teeth graced her clit and her hips bucked.

His hands traveled up and under her shirt, stopping when he felt her lush breasts, bare, against his hands, her nipples hard.

"No wonder why James couldn't keep his hands off of you," he whispered, barely audible, as he pulled the shirt away from her body. She guessed she wasn't meant to hear it.

"Nice way to ruin the mood, Edward," she snapped, pushing him away so she was free to move, and crawled under the covers, not caring what the time was or that she was naked.

Edward shred his clothes, all except for his boxers, and crawled under the covers too, pulling Bella to his chest, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella you're just so irresistible for your own good. In one way, one way only, I understand that James couldn't keep his hands off you." He traced her shoulder, her collarbone and down between her breasts, cupping one, teasing the nipples.

"Edward," she snapped, pushing his hands away.

"Sorry, I just need you now that I've tasted you. Feel what you do to me?" he grinded into her, and she felt his hard member against her ass.

She wanted him too, needed him but he managed to kill the mood. He should be glad that she didn't kick him out, or worse: the only place that would ever make him feel like the man he pretended to be.

"You'll get some, when I've forgiven you and made sure that you suffer a little, but now, let's just stay here, no honky ponkey."

"Ok, sounds good to me but do you want to watch a movie: it's still kind of early to go to bed," he nodded toward the window where the sky was still light grey and the clock on the wall showing that it was only eight thirty pm.

"Sure but no action or horror." He chuckled and turned on the TV, finding one movie that had no horror or over done action scenes: New Moon.

With everything Bella remembered from her training with James, Edward helped her every day, each day being a step closer from getting out of the wheelchair. The only one of them having patience though, was Edward. He kept boosting Bella with good words and kisses. She just kept pulling herself down: she had too high expectations to herself and when she didn't manage her daily goal, she lost confidence in herself to continue.

There were days when Edward had to trick her out of bed, out of the house so they could practice. He promised to take her hard, any position she wanted, to go down on her, take her from behind and so one but he knew she would want something else from him if he continued having sex with her every day.

Alice and Rose preferred shopping, anything that had something to do with fashion and design, so they didn't have much time with Bella during the day, those few hours he had other things to tend to, which bugged Edward a little and he was glad that Bella and Nessie was getting so well together. The girl he like, loved, whatever, and his oldest and best gal friend.

They had a lot in common and could talk about books and films they liked, sharing opinions for hours but Edward could see that there were things that Bella didn't share with Nessie, not even him and they had had long nights were they talked about their lives.

Edward had told Bella about one of his hardest memories.

_**Flashback**_

"How did you end up with the name 'Call me Sam'?" Bella had suddenly asked after they had finished watching New Moon. Edward had been distracted by her naked body pressed against his semi naked body and very erect member.

"What?" he wanted so badly to be inside her but he knew he couldn't.

"Why did you call the band 'Call me Sam'?"

"First we were called 'Nosy Geeks'. Our childhood friend, Sam Uley, came up with the name when we started a band but when he and his fiancée, Emily, died in a car crash five years ago, we changed the name to 'Call me Sam' as a memorial for them. It was Sam who started the band, brought us together 10 years ago, it would have been wrong to not change the name." Bella nodded next him, seeming lost for words.

_**Flashback ends**_

He was shocked when he got the answer on one of many questions he wanted answers on: how could she still be a virgin. He, the whole family knew that she had been with Mike Newton for almost a year, three of them they shared apartment. How she had managed to make him keep his hands of her for a whole year was beyond his imagination.

Anger had boiled up inside him when she told him that Mike didn't trust her that he meant she was cheating on him but she was his and he wouldn't let go of her. Apparently Mike had a taste for the back door and had forced her to use a butt plug when she wasn't a home making sure that she wouldn't let anyone inside the part that belonged to him.

Of course, she had said that Mike was a real pussy, too afraid to deal with any problems that showed up on his path, that she dealt many of them and that she stayed with him for so long because she kind of felt bad for him, all that weak and afraid of losing his powers and control.

This stopped Edward from hunting him down and kill him, that and the fact that Bella had cared for him and she was worried that he wasn't making it, even after robbing her for all her savings. Bella's heart was too pure for him handle, at some point, Edward realized but he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

He needed Bella and Bella needed him, for how long was another question, one he didn't want to think about right now. if they had to cross the bridge, they would do it together, figure what was right for them.

"Where do you want to try?" Bella looked around even though the walls of Edward's room limited her length of sight.

"I don't know," she mumbled after thinking a little.

It was five weeks since James had felt Bella up and together with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's help, Bella had come far. Now she only needed to find out how far she had come. Everyone else said she would be up and running in no time. Bella had her doubts but she didn't let anyone know in case everyone started to see it through her eyes.

"I know where," before Bella had the chance to ask him where, Edward had her in his arms, carrying her outside, stopping when they were in the middle of the lawn.

"I won't let you go till you tell me to, ok?" she nodded and he sat her down on her feet.

The grass was soft against her feet. It was the first time she was standing in it, which was something she had wanted to do since the first time she came out here, that night when she tried to run away from them.

"It's amazing," she whispered as she tried to take a step. Her legs didn't shake, she didn't feel the prickling in her legs.

Edward held on to her as she took three more steps before he let her go. She didn't wobble or anything. She walked further away from him, with each step becoming more confident and increasing the speed.

She walked over to Esme's rose beds. The adrenalin that rushed through her body was amazing. Everything she had thought were beautiful before, when she was on level with every little bush in the garden, where ten times more beautiful now that she could look down at them, see the top of every bush, how the colors change from the flowers that were near the ground to the ones that got more sunlight.

"I did it," she whispered as she turned to see Edward stand on the same spot with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"You did," he said in his velvet soft voice. "Now get back here or I'll come and get you," he then threatened.

Bella took gladly a few steps closer to him but decided that there was something else she wanted to try.

"Please catch me if I all," she called at him, making him look confused, and started to run toward him.

She crossed the space between them easily and jumped into his arms, locking her legs round his waist as she attacked him with kisses. Edward took the cue and carried her back to his room.

They undressed each other quickly but as soon all the clothes were on the floor, they took their time to look at each other. It was the first time she was on level with Edward and she was miffed to find out that her eyes came up to his lips, not that the view was bad.

Closing the space between them again, they wrapped their arms round each other and Bella couldn't help but moan when she felt his very erect member fold between them.

_This night was going to be night Edward wouldn't forget with the first._

Moving her hips slightly, she rubber the shaft with her stomach, making Edward let out a hiss in pleasure.

"Tonight is your night," she whispered hoarsely in his ear and pushed him toward the bed, which he gladly fell down on, his member bobbing, and making Bella shudder as she couldn't take his eyes of him.

Crawling onto the bed, onto Edward, Bella made sure that every part of her touched him and member as she crawled over him.

Her breasts brushed him member and his hips bucked.

"Let me tit fuck you," his eyes widen and she took it as a _Fucking yes! Do it!_

Taking one breast in each hand, she pushed them together, making them wrap around him, and she started to move up and down. This wasn't just pleasure for him, she figured when he started to buck his hips up against her: she was so wet that she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum all over your beautiful breasts," Edward breathed as she started to play with his balls, massaging them.

"Don't you dare: there's only one place you're allowed to cum and that's inside me, get that," he nodded as she straddled his abdomen, running her hand over his member, gathering the pre-cum and rubbing it over her womanhood right in front of Edward.

_God, teasing Edward was the biggest rush she had ever had._

Slowly, she went down, sliding down, getting filled to the bottom by Edward. They groaned together, holding still, absorbing the great feeling of being together. Slowly, she started to move up and down, holding the gaze with Edward.

The only sound was their breathing, the sound of flesh against flesh every time Bella went down. They needed no words, their actions, their eyes told everything: they lusted for each other, they needed this, needed each other. They loved each other.

Bella moved faster and anyone could tell that she was close: her eyes were closed, her breathing coming out in puffs and Edward could feel her walls starting to contract.

"Close, love?" Edward groaned as Bella increased the pace. She purred in response and he bucked his hips to push her closer and closer.

A warm sensation when through their bodies and Bella's body arched as she came, moaning Edward's name loudly. Edwards growl was barely audible as he came, feeling her up with his hot semen.

Exhausted, Bella collapsed on his, kissing his jaw as she nuzzled into his chest, Edward wrapping his arms round her as they fell asleep.

"Love you, Bella," Edward murmured, nuzzling into her hair.

"Love you Edward," Bella mumbled sleepily.

"I'll be back in a week, I promise," she whispered to Edward as he had crushed her to his body.

Bella was about to leave, to go back home for a week to try to make things better with her father. She didn't want to part with him on bad terms; it nearly broke her to think that she might never see her dad again if he didn't care about making up.

It was harder to lose her dad than her mother as she'd already lost her all those years ago.

"I know but I don't have to like the fact that I'll be sleeping alone for the next week, do I?" Edward pouted, making Bella laugh and smacked his arm playfully.

"Just one week and we'll be together again, ok?" he nodded like obedient child and kissed her with so much force and passion that it left them both breathless.

Bella's heart fell a little as the car drove away, leaving a waving Edward behind. It was two and a half month since she was "kidnapped" and this was the first time they would be away from each other more than just a day. She loved him and she didn't want t leave him but she also knew that he couldn't come with her, not yet at least.

**Three hours later**

"Hi love," Edward answered the phone quickly, like he had been sitting with the phone in his hands, watching it since she left. "How's your dad?"

"He's good, really god. Actually, he's even better than I thought he would be: he's getting married."

"Bella, that's great." She couldn't help smile as Edward wished her dad all well and his soon-to-be-wife.

"Edward, there's some bad news too: I have to stay here for three weeks."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to come down there now or just for the wedding?"

"Actually, I don't want you down here at all. And don't get an ideas," she added quickly. "I really do want you down here but I'm not going to have much time for you and I have to help with the wedding, get to know Sue as she is the woman that's going to spend, hopefully, the rest of her life with my dad and he doesn't know I'm with anyone right now." she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Are you mad?" she had to ask when there was nothing but silence in the other end.

"No, of course not, I'm just trying to figure out why you haven't told your dad that you're with someone."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. Dad wasn't that happy when I moved out and he weren't able to watch every boy that laid his eyes on me. And when I brought Mike home the first time…let's just say it didn't end well. I don't want ruin the chance to make amends with my dad now when I have the chance. What if he hates you even before he'll get the chance to meet you, or if he hates me because I didn't tell him anything sooner, or what if he gets so mad that it ends up with ruining the wedding, or what if…"

"Bella, breath." Edward demanded from the other end and Bella took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"Sorry," she mumbled into the phone, blushing deep red.

"You're blushing," Edward whispered into the phone, making Bella both blush even more and smile. "And you don't have to apologize," he added. "I understand why I can't come down and I know you're nervous but everything will be alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Try to call at least once a day and if you can't, please text me so I won't call you while you're busy."

"I can do that."

"Thank. Love you Bella."

"Love you Edward, always." And with that they ended the call. Flustered, Bella went to meet Sue. Hopefully she wasn't bridezilla.


	9. 1 1 1?

**Authors note: I'm sorry if you hoped to see more of the other Cullen's, the Black's and so one in my story. You will see more of them in this chapter and perhaps in the two last chapters. The focus, as you might have understood already, is on Bella and Edward, their problems, not the rest of the family.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

**1+1+1=?**

"Son, may I join you?" Edward looked up to see Carlisle hovering over him by the tree he had been sitting for the last couple of hours.

"Sure, it's a free country," he mumbled, moving his eyes back to the night sky.

"I talked with Bella." Edwards head snapped toward his father when he mentioned Bella.

"Ok? Why are you telling me this?" he acted like he didn't care at all.

"She wanted to see me as she hasn't been feeling well lately and she wondered if I could take a look at her." Edward just looked at his father, one eyebrow raised as if he didn't care.

"Alice told me about when you went to that club in Port Angeles," Carlisle paused dramatically. "She also told me about what you saw. Son, you got it all wrong."

"And how do you know that? I saw what I saw and I don't want to talk about it."

"Alice called me when she didn't reach you on your cell; she was worried and she told me about what you saw. She also told me about the part you didn't see." Edward just sat there, not saying a word.

"I asked Bella when she came if Alice was telling the truth and she told me the whole story."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked annoyed.

"I'm telling you this Edward, because Bella is inside, sleeping in the hospital wing; I didn't feel like sending her home yet." Carlisle stood up with a grace that would make one green with envy.

Pretending that he didn't care at all that Bella was inside the same house he had been just a few hours ago, Edward sat by the tree, watching the night sky. Though, he couldn't stand it much and sneaked inside the small wing that was added to the house five years ago, their personal hospital wing.

Bella were lying in the same bed she had those weeks ago, when she'd gotten a stomach virus that luckily only lasted a few days, though this time he didn't know what's wrong with her.

The room was dimly lighted but Bella's face was visible enough from where he was standing at the end of the bed. Her face was streaked with tears and she was restless.

Her eyes flashed open and she jumped out of bed, not noticing Edward as she ran to the bathroom, throwing herself over the toilet. Edward didn't give away a sound as she rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"Edward," she whispered when she saw Edward, her eyes wide with surprise; she didn't expect to see him yet.

Her cheeks were soon stained with tears again.

"Care to tell me what's up?" Bella nodded and crawled back into bed, sitting crossed leg.

"Angela, one of my best friends, practically dragged me to a club with Ben, her boyfriend, herself, Leah, Sue's daughter, and Leah's boyfriend, Jared…" she told him everything, how she enjoyed being with her friends again, that they danced, that she didn't drink as she hadn't been feeling too well and that Mike had been at the club and how he had kissed her.

"…we were just talking; I wondered how Jessica was. The last I heard was that they were together, just a day or so after he robbed me. She was one of my best friends back then," she sighed. "He told me that they were getting married and I was truly happy for them as Jessica is a really nice girl when she wants to be and that she can change Mike to the better." she was taking too long time getting to the point. _Like she's hiding something from me_ Edward thought.

"…I noticed that he was starting to move closer to me, touching me now and then and I told him to back off when he grabbed me pulled me towards him. He kissed, or rather tried to crush me," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little but she stopped and her face became sad when she met Edwards eyes. "I kneed him and he went down. It was then a wave of nausea came over me. Angela and Leah got me home and in bed. When I wasn't feeling much better the next morning I knew I had to talk to someone and the only one I could think of was Carlisle." She was twisting the sheet in hands, keeping her eyes from Edward.

"Look at me, Bella," Edward commanded her, getting sick of it when she wouldn't meet his eyes. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

She looked at him but her eyes kept darting back and forth: something was up but what?

"Bella, my eyes are here," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She was biting her lip, her eyes sad and unsure.

"What are you hiding from me?" she closed her eyes and tried to get out of his grip but he wasn't going to let her go that soon.

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything, I just…" she sucked air and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to get out of Edwards grip again, pushing against his chest but he wasn't going to lose this time, not now.

"Please, let me go," she chocked out, holding a hand over her mouth. He let his arms fall to his side as she ran to the bathroom again, reaching the toilet just in time.

Falling to the floor, Bella staid perfectly still, laying on her back. It looked like she was dead if it wasn't for the rapid rising of her chest and the tears streaming down her cheeks. Not bearing to see her like that, Edward walked over to her, kneeling beside her, not quite sure what to do.

"It hurts," she breathed out, locking eyes with Edward for the first time that night, holding it.

"What hurts?"

"Throwing up when there's nothing to throw up anymore. The emptiness from no eating, nothing stays down right now, barely water."

"Bella? Edward?" Carlisle voice drifted to them, followed by Carlisle himself.

"Yeah?" Edward didn't look up at his father as he tried to help Bella up from the floor but she kept stopping him, like she had to vomit every tenth second or so.

"Nothing stays down?" Carlisle asked as Edward carried Bella back to the bed, laying her down and wrapping her in.

"No," she moaned as her head hit the pillow. "What's wrong with me?"

"I wouldn't say something is wrong with you but you are both free to look at this from every angle you want to." Edward looked at his dad with question marks as eyes. Everything he said just went through one ear and out the other as he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Edward, sit down," Carlisle suggested and Edward did was he was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Bella. "Bella, this sickness will go over with time, different from woman to woman and…"

"Can't you just tell us what the hell is going on?" Edward interrupted. Carlisle gave Edward a stern look and a brisk nod before he continued.

"Bella, the reason you are throwing up so much is because you're pregnant and your body is adjusting to it. It might take some…" anything from pregnant was a lost cause for Edward, shocked as he was.

"I'll leave you two alone from now but call me if there is anything." They just nodded and Carlisle left.

"Is it mine?" was the first thing Edward could ask about.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Didn't you hear what Carlisle just said?"

"No. I kind of lost it when he mentioned that you were pregnant. Sorry was being in shock," he snapped and she winched away from him.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one. I just can't believe it," she whispered, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "We never used protection and I never thought of taking the pill. It kind of slipped my mind since I didn't have to use it when I was with Mike, unless you can get pregnant through anal penetration," she tried to laugh but it died out faster than it came.

Edward took her hand in his and started making soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I guess we never thought of the consequences, too wrapped up in each other to even think about it," Edward mumbled as he tried to grasp the fact that he was going to be a dad.

"But what do we do now? We can't live here with a baby."

"Do you want to move? Because I don't, I don't want to leave my family behind."

"No, not moving away; I don't want that either. But we can't live with your parents after the baby is born, there's no room for that. And why are you still living with your parents?" she asked in an accusing voice.

"What?" Edward looked up to see her smile at him.

"Oh, well I have my own place, a little cottage not far from here, but I got lonely living there by my own so I moved back here while I waited for the right one."

"So why didn't you tell me about it? I thought you were some kind of mama's boy and couldn't move away because you didn't want to live without your parents. I was a little afraid actually: almost 30, living whit his parents. I was just waiting for the bomb to hit."

"_The bomb to hit_?" he had to ask in an amused tone.

"Yeah. I was afraid that, say we get married; would your parents come with us on our honeymoon, share the same room as us and ruin the wedding night? See what I mean?"

"How did the picture of me come out then?"

"Not like that, trust me and I'm really glad it didn't. It was much better actually." She added with a smile.

"Hmm, nice to know. Now, make some room for me," he nudged her and she moved over and he crawled into the bed next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Tomorrow, maybe, if you're not hunched over the toilet all day, we could go up to my house and take a look at it."

"Sounds good but can we sleep now? I'm toast," she mumbled, making Edward laugh as he pulled the covers over them, nuzzling into her hair as they fell asleep.

…..

"You lived _here_?" Bella turned to face Edward who had let her inside his humble little home, the cottage that reminded of the hut in _Snow White and the seven Dwarfs_. "You got to be kidding me. How long did you live here?"

"Three weeks," he shrugged.

"I don't understand you lasted that long. There's nothing here that says you live here," all the walls were white, the floors light, and the ceiling white, nothing with color. The furniture's were all modern, steal, black leather, nothing that reminded her of Edward.

"There's nothing here that reminds me of you. Warmer and softer colors, darker floors, your old desk in that corner and this place would be you just with that one piece of furniture."

"Why don't you do something about it," Edward whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms round her, resting his chin on her shoulder. This made goosebumps spread over her body.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Well, since living with my parents with a baby is out of the question, why don't we make this house our own and move in here? We have enough time, don't we?"

"Seven months," she whispered. "Whit some help from Alice, Esme, Nessie and Rose, this will be finished in just two-three months, even less."

"Ask who you want for help but don't make the run you over. Both Alice and Esme love to decorate and might end up taking over everything. Promise me to put down your foot if they get a little carried away."

"I will," she turned in his arms to kiss him. "Now, we have some news to tell."

Back at the house, the first person they met were Nessie, in the garden, dressed in one of Jacob's shirts and sweats, not looking as posh as she used to. The reason though, was more than visible enough. A small bump was showing under the shirt.

"Bella, you're back. I thought you weren't coming back before next week," she ran over and hugged Bella as tight as her bump would allow her.

"Change in plans: Leah and Jared said they would be able to handle the rest of the cleaning and paying of the bills by themselves, though I have to see them next week, to help with some money: can't make them pay everything." Bella laughed but from the corner of her eye she could see Edward narrow his eyes.

"Now, tell me why the hell you didn't tell me you were pregnant?" Bella laughed, pushing Nessie on an arm length to have a look at her. "How far are you?"

"Almost five months," Nessie exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"Nessie, love?" Jacob's voice came from the woods, the direction of Little Billy's small hut.

"Yeah?" she called back just as Jacob came through the trees, a grin spreading over his face, lightning up when he saw Nessie smiling, holding her growing stomach.

"Ready?" he wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head before turning to Bella and Edward. "Hi guys, good to see you back Bella." Together with Nessie, Jacob walked back to the house, through the French doors leading into the living room.

"What do you think they're going to tell," Bella whispered to Edward as they moved toward the house too.

"No idea but let's go." With his arm around Bella, Edward led them toward the house, through the same doors Jacob and Nessie had walked through just a few minutes ago.

The whole family was gathered in the living room, waiting for Bella and Edward, only leaving a chair for them.

_Like they would mid: Bella would end up in Edwards lap even if they had the whole couch for themselves._

"We have something to tell you," Jacob started, looking at Nessie.

"Do you have anything to tell us that you haven't already told us?" Emmet asked, earning a hard smack in the head from Rosalie.

"We've found the date, Emmet," Nessie said, looking at Emmet with an amused face as he rubbed the back of his head where Rose had hit him.

"You finally set a date? When?" Alice squealed, jumping up from the couch to hug Nessie. Esme and Rose followed suit, gushing over the news.

Bella staid put on Edwards lap, smiling, happy for her friend.

"Why aren't you squealing and jumping up and down like that?" Edward whispered in an amused tone in her ear.

"One: I will congratulate her but I'll let them," she nodded toward Alice, Esme and Rose that had captured Nessie in a big group hug. "Finish. I don't think she needs any more squeezing than that. Second: pregnant," she pointed at herself. "Morning sickness, remember? I don't want to ruin it for her by throwing up at her." Edward just smiled, kissing her cheek as his arms tightened round her, his hands resting on her stomach.

Bella was lost in his eyes.

"Bella, Edward," they broke away when their names were called.

"What's up with you two?" Alice asked, eyeing the way they were sitting, both of them resting their hands on Bella's stomach, their hands intertwined.

"Nothing, we're just happy for Jacob and Nessie," Bella said, trying to loosen her hands from Edwards but he wouldn't have any of that.

"So why are you just sitting there?"

"Because we didn't want to smother them as you three squealed and gushed over the wedding," Edward answered, smiling, letting them know that he found it pretty amusing.

"It doesn't matter, Alice, that they are sitting there while you three only see the wedding right now," Nessie said, trying to close the _Bella and Edward is up to something_-subject.

"Nessie, why don't you tell the date," Bella asked quickly, cutting of both Alice and Jacob as they were about to comment on what Nessie said.

"Well, we want to be married before the baby is born and we would like to have a proper honeymoon without a sudden birth, so…" she looked at Jacob, who wrapped his arms round her again.

"We want to have in just two months, which gives us two weeks to be on our honeymoon and in case the baby decides to give us a visit before the time, we won't be across the country or something." Alice, Esme and Rose just stood there with gaping mouths.

"Two months?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, but I already have a lot finished: we've been planning this since we found out that we were pregnant," it looked like Nessie was shrinking into Jacobs arms as she spoke, as if she was afraid of Alice, which would make sense.

"You aren't letting us help you?" Alice shrieked, throwing her arms in the air.

"…" Nessie was cut off before she could even say anything.

"You know how much I love decorating and planning parties. Why won't you let me do this? Don't you love me?" that was below the belt and Alice knew it, everyone knew it but it was Bella who spoke up.

"That was uncalled for, Alice. Of course Nessie loves you, we all do but sometimes you have to let people do things their own way, sometimes its best that you just step aside and just watch. If Nessie didn't want you to help, she wouldn't have mentioned anything about getting married but they would have run to Vegas to get married." Alice just stood there with glassy eyes as Bella spoke.

"Alice, of course I want you to help me, I only have a few ideas but you're the only one I know that would manage to put them to life," Nessie brought her into a hug and whispered something in her ear. They giggled and glanced quickly at Bella and Edward before they sat down next to each other on the couch, forcing Jasper and Jacob to sit on the armrests.

"Now, since that's sorted out, tell us what you're up to, Bella and Edward," Alice turned the spotlight around to Bella and Edward, who were still holding hands, resting them on Bella's stomach.

"Well," Edward started, never taking his eyes from Bella. "We've decided to move in together, into my house." There were several gasps and as they turned to look at them, they could see Alice, Nessie and Rose grinning. Esme had her hands clasped over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"And," Edward continued, looking back at Bella, who were biting her lip, but Alice cut him off.

"There's more?" she squealed.

"Yeah," Bella whispered, toying with Edwards fingers. "Uhm, I'm pregnant." It was barely audible but it didn't stop anyone from hearing it.

The whole room was quiet as the words sank in and Bella started to get nervous, to fidget in her seat on Edwards lap.

"You're pregnant?" Esme asked quietly. Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on her hands as Edward nuzzled her neck.

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed, getting to her feet to hug Bella and Edward.

They got congratulates from everyone and Alice even started to plan a baby shower for her, though Bella had no plans on having one, she wasn't going to tell Alice that now. If she waited, she could use the fact that being pregnant was taking its toll on her body, that she was tired and just wanted to rest and spend time alone with Edward as long as she could.

…..

"By the way Bella, you're not going back to Port Angeles next week," Edward whispered in her ear as when they had gone to bed that night. It surprised Bella that he would take control over her like that.

"Yo…" his eyes cut her off: they were sad.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Remember what happened to James and then Mike? I know Mike still is in Port Angeles and I bet he didn't take it easy when you kneed him, denied what he wanted."

"I have to go but it's only for a day or two."

"No. That's final." He turned off the light and pulled her into his arms. His breathing turned even quickly and it lulled Bella to sleep.

…..


	10. Wonderland

**Wonderland**

"_15 000,-?_"

"I know it's much but I can go over everything and removed stuff, just let me know how much you are willing to use," Bella negotiated with Edward, making him smile.

"No, it's not that. I just thought you were going to use more, _a lot more_ than 15 grand," Edward laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"More? How much?" she looked at him with both doubt and surprise.

"Yeah, more like 50 grand or more, at least I thought so since Alice and Esme helped you."

"Well, I did what I promised them: I didn't let them run me over but put down my foot when I thought it was going too far."

"I'm proud of you," he kissed her fiercely on the lips. "But this is just the house. I'm positive that I saw some blueprints for the garden that Esme were working on."

"Well," she bit her lips and looked at him nervously. "I asked Esme if she wanted to work on the garden, alone or with someone and she said she would love to, alone of course. She's very talented you know and I've only saw a quick sketch of what she had in mind…"

"Bella, just cut to the point. Whatever it will cost, I'm sure I'll handle it: I promise not to get mad if it's over the top."

"Ok, its 15 000 for the house and about 20 000 for the garden. It could have cost a lot more if it wasn't for the fact that Esme is a genius to use what's already there," she added quickly.

"35 000 isn't bad. Now, I want to see what you've planed, or better yet, show me what you've planned."

Together they walked through the forest, the small road leading to the cottage. On the ground spots of colors were spread around. The fall had come early to Forks this year, trees already changing colors in the middle of August. The light had changed from the warm and bright sun to the still warm but dimmed sunlight that made everything so beautiful.

It was something magic to get to the clearing where the cottage were standing, the timber and stone walls fitting perfectly with the fall weather, the dim light of the fading sun making it look like it was taken right out from a fairytale.

"Ok, for the hall, the kitchen and the bathroom I've thought of black Granit. The wall will be light here in the hall and maybe we could try to find a old second hand closet to have here for our jackets." She led him to the kitchen, ignoring the living room completely.

"The wall here will be light gray, the windows white, the floor, like in the rest of the house except for the two guest rooms downstairs will have dark mix of cherry and mahogany hardwood floor. The cabinets will be a shade lighter and the counter will be black Granit as the floor. Here," she stood in the middle of the room, right in front of a pair of French doors that led out to the garden where you could see Esme working, walking around with a drawing pad. "An island will be standing and to get some color in here, the kitchen chair will be two different warm colors. I haven't found the right ones yet thought." She frowned as she looked around the big white room.

"It sounds beautiful and I can't wait to see it done. Now," he took her hand and led her out to the living room. "I want to hear how this room will be like." A huge smile spread across her face: it must be her favorite room.

"Ok, what do you think about light but warm earth colors, a light brown with a little grey in it on the walls? It will bring out the cherry on the floor. On that wall," she pointed to the wall where the fireplace was; at least it used to be. Now it was only a pile of stones for the fireplace Bella had in mind. "I want to have a bookshelf, customized built of course, covering the whole wall but that's all you get for now: it have to be a surprise," she smirked as led him to the two rooms in the other "end" of the cottage.

"This will be for the baby so I'm not sure what to do here yet and this will be a guest room, or a possibility to have an office. At least it will have different shades of green."

"I like everything you've showed me and I can't wait to see it but there's one thing missing you know," he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, our room will be upstairs but there's no stairs yet therefore we can't see it, unless you want me to climb a lather."

"You telling me are more than enough."

"Ok, but not everything, of course. I thought of blue for our room and bathroom. A dark, rich blue on at least one wall, maybe all of them, and different shades of blue, grey and some black and gold on the textiles and other details."

"I love it and can't wait to share that room with you."

"I'm glad you like it, you don't know how much that means to me," she wrapped her arms round hi neck and crushed her lips against his.

"I think I know but why don't you show me." He pushed her up against the wall and slowly let his hands go up and down her sides.

...

Bella looked at the cottage, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She couldn't be thought, right, since the cold September wind was making her cheeks rosy red.

She had done it: the house was finished only a month after she had showed everything to Edward. She couldn't take all the credit, barely anything. It was all thanks to Alice and Rose, who both were extraordinary good to negotiate with people. Together they had hired the right guys for the work and they were already after the first day ahead of what they had planned.

The only thing that remained was to see it, see if everything was like she had imagined but she couldn't do it alone: Edward had to be with her. He was on his way though and she could hear him coming u behind her, the leafs that were on the ground crunching under his feet. They were frozen after the rain that had been going since August and the sudden cold that came the night before.

"Are you ready?" he came up beside her, a hand resting lightly on her back. He had been doing that lately as the pregnancy wasn't good on her balance. The worst part was that she wasn't even big, not even near as big as Nessie who was wobbling now with her seven month pregnant belly.

"Yeah, let's do this." Together they went through the front door. It was small but just as Bella had wanted it: the black floor, the light walls and the second hand closet and a small table for their keys.

The living room took their breath away. The walls were a light brown, just as she had told him, with some grey in it but it was far from cold. The warm cherry and mahogany floor, the fireplace and bookshelf made up for it, brought out the warmth in the color you couldn't see.

In front of the fireplace a couch stood with two mismatched chairs on each side. It didn't matter though: they gave charm to the room, just as Edward's desk that stood facing the window, facing the garden Esme had made.

There were no flowers in the garden but she had made it bigger, built a stone fence around the whole house with a small wooden gate in front. The new fence was built the way so the creek that had gone by the house now went through the garden, in the middle a pond the water could run through. It was a bridge over the pond to the other side where several old trees were still standing, a small red bench under one of the willows.

The room that beat everyone else was their bedroom. The wall were a dark, rich blue as she had wanted, a canopy bed in black with dark grey covers, a blue and gold bedspread and several lighter blue pillows spread over the bed. It was a piece of heaven.

"Bella, I don't know where to start or what to say than that you have done an amazing job and I can't wait to share that bed with you, to test it for the first time with you."

"I'm glad you like it and I would love to test the bed with you, other than sleeping but you know we can't: the wedding. I would like to be rested as it's going to be a long day.

Edward did as Bella wished as long as he could have her in his arms, a night where she wouldn't be talking about the house and that it wouldn't be finished in time.

…..

How Alice had managed it was beyond any ones imagine but everything with Jacobs and Nessie's wedding was perfect, from the flowers, the dress, Jacob's suit and the reception.

_Wonderland that was what it was._

Nessie's dress was strapless and powder blue and the color were used several places, like Jacob's, Jaspers, Edward's and Emmet's shirts, all the candles, the tablecloths and the drapes covering every chair. Alice's, Bella's and Rose dresses were also powder blue, though a shade darker.

Esme had decided to have a dress in the similar color as the bridesmaids, though a more fitting version for her as she stood as Nessie's mother figure. Carlisle too had the powder blue shirt and the silver west with the black suit as he stood as her father figure, thought he wasn't going to lead her to the altar.

Billy, who now was on stronger medications, had asked Nessie if he could have the honor to walk her down the aisle. As it was the only thing he could do in the wedding since he wasn't up for speeches later, Nessie had said eyes and she had admitted when he had left the room so they could finish, that she had hoped he could do it but she had been afraid to ask. Silly as it was, she had been afraid of how he would react.

"You look beautiful," Bella whispered as she gave Nessie a hug. They were standing outside the doors, waiting for their cue. The dress looked amazing on her: the light powder blue against her slightly tanned skin, the dark blue ribbon around her bust, her hair in an elegant but loose twist in the nap of her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered back, drawing a shaky breath.

"Everything is going to be fine, you know that. Jacob loves you and you love him: meant to be together." Nessie nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ok, I'll go first and then count to ten, Rose and follow. Bella do the same and when we're all standing at the altar, it's your turn Nessie." Alice was the born leader.

The doors opened and Alice walked with graceful steps down the aisle, Rose following suit. Bella felt self-conscious, big and swollen, out of place as she followed Alice and Rose, both thin and very beautiful. It didn't help that Nessie was even bigger than Bella because she was still ten times more beautiful than she would ever be.

As she joined Alice and Rose at the altar, she looked at Edward and their eyes met. She blushed but couldn't take her eyes of him: he was stunning.

Edward mouthed quickly _I love you_ as _**Kiss the rain**_ by Yiruma started to play.

The doors opened again the room were filled with gasps and mumbled as Nessie came in to view. Curious, Bella looked at Jacob when she heard someone take a sharp intact of breath: his eyes were glued to Nessie, glassed, and a huge smile covered his face, making his dimples even more pronounced.

As the priest said_ You may kiss the bride_ and Jacob did as told, the whole church cheered, clapping their hands. It was the most romantic thing Bella had ever seen as Jacob slowly walked down the aisle with Nessie, his arm secured round her waist as he with his other hand were holding hers.

The bridesmaids followed after, first Alice with Jasper, then Rose with Emmer and last, maid of honor and best man, Bella and Edward. Edward followed suit of Jacob and wrapped an arm round Bella, trying to hold most of her weight as they walked down the aisle.

Arriving the reception would take breath away from you. Alice had once again outdone herself again.

The Cullen house, where the reception would be held, looked nothing like it used to, unrecognizable.

A blue carpet was coming down the driveway, from the front door, round the house. Candles were lightning the way up to the house, round it and to the garden where a huge tent were put up. The walls on the tent were thick enough to keep it warm but the ceiling was amazingly thin enough to see the stars that were starting to show.

Jacob and Nessie were waiting inside the house till all the guest had arrived. It was to make it easier to for Nessie as she wanted everything to be like it would have been if she hadn't been pregnant.

"Man, I knew Alice was talented but this, this is just over way over the top," Edward muttered as they walked up and around the house. Their breath was taken away yet again as they saw the tent, how it was decorated.

The opening were decorated with thin chiffon, covered in different small, blue flowers and through the opening, they could see the whole tent illuminated by the candles on every table, the chandeliers standing in the corners and randomly between every table.

"I'm going to let Alice plan every party I'll ever have, that's for sure. There's no one who's able to get something amazing out of nothing," Bella gushed as Edward led her inside the tent, which looked even more breath taking than they could have ever imagine.

"I'll have that in mind when you're having any sort of party," Alice chippered, coming up from behind them, resulting in a startled Bella who managed to step on Edward's foot, who again cursed, making some older women from Jacob's family glare at him.

Neither Alice and Bella, nor Jasper managed to keep their laughs as Edward tried to apologize to the older women, who just walked away. Bella stopped when he turned to glare at them as they laughed.

"Come on Edward, it was funny," Bella half smiled as she reached for his hand. As their skin touched, he took her hand in his, holding it firmly in his as he led her to their places next to the bride and groom.

Alice, on both Jacob and Nessie's request, had made a little untraditional seating arrangement. Instead of the maid of honor on the bride's right side, the bride and groom would sit next to each other, then the best man and maid of honor. Both Jacob's and Nessie's family would be mixed together so everyone would get to know each other.

"If the baby is killing my back after just four months, I can't even imagine what Nessie going through now at seven months," Bella groaned as she sat down, glad that Alice had remembered to give both her and Nessie padded chairs.

"Just remember I'll be there for you, so please feel free to take it out on me sometimes," Edward said as he leaned in to kiss on her cheek but his lips traveled to her ear."But only if I get something in return you know." She shivered and her body flushed.

"Edward, not here," Bella hissed as he traced her side with his hand, brushing her breast.

"_Come on Bella, it was funny_," he quoted with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe but not in here, not in Jacob and Nessie's wedding," she hissed again just as Alice announced that Jacob and Nessie would be coming and that they would have more than enough time to speak to everyone.

The dinner went in a blur and Bella didn't even know what she was eating: Edward kept giving her small kisses on her cheek and neck, his hand stroking her thigh now and then. It was driving her crazy but she didn't tell him to stop: she enjoyed it too much to manage that.

"Edward, you know I can't dance," Bella complained as Edward wanted her to join him on the dance floor after Jacob's and Nessie's first dance as a married couple.

"Then let me lead," he begged as he managed to get her out on the dance floor.

"Fine but only one dance: these shoes are killing me," she mumbled in his ear so Alice wouldn't hear: she had nice enough to give after for low shoes for Bella too as Nessie had wear them. They were nice though, dusty silver, simple, just like Bella liked them.

"One dance is all I'm asking for," he grinned as he pulled her close to him when the music started.

_And one dance he got, with several others. _

Bella enjoyed dancing with Edward, and Emmet when he asked, and Jasper and Jacob, even Billy and Carlisle when they asked. She even danced with Nessie and they laughed the whole time: it wasn't every day you saw two pregnant women dancing in a wedding, one being the bride.

Both Edward and Jacob found it amusing too, just as the rest of the guest, and they stood aside, laughing the whole time as Nessie's swollen belly rubbed against Bella's barely-there-belly.

Of course this resulted in that they both were blown away and needed help to get back to the tables to sit down. As the gentlemen they were, Edward Jacob went to find them some ice water.

"I'm going to miss you while you're on your honeymoon," Bella admitted as they tried to calm their breath.

"Wish I could say the same but I hope I'm too busy, at least while I can. I bet Jacob not even going to touch me as soon we're home, in fear of making the baby come early," she sighed.

"I know what you mean. Edward is almost annoying and I'm only four months," Bella sighed. "But we just have to enjoy it while we can and as soon the baby's out, they'll regret that they listened to us," she laughed just as the guys came back.

"Nothing," they said together, smiling a little too much.

…

The night went on and the party came to an end, to the time where the bouquet would be thrown into a sea of women and the garter into a sea of men.

Bella caught the bouquet, much Edward's amusement. Unfortunately, he didn't catch the garter but a guy called Tyler, who smiled and winked at Bella, making the blood boil in Edwards's veins but it cooled down slightly when he saw that Bella smiled slightly back, her brows furrowed and she quickly turned to Alice and Rose who were gushing over the fact that she caught it. _You'll be next_, he heard them tell Bella.

_Hmm, maybe she would. _

Bella was leaning heavily against Edwards side as they saw Jacob and Nessie leave, though he wouldn't have change it for the world, both because he loved her, that she was carrying his child but also because that guy, Tyler, saw how she leaned against him, nuzzling her face into his chest. His face didn't show anything but disappointment, much to Edward's happiness.

"Let's get home," he whispered in her ear as she waved after Jacob and Nessie's car. She only mumbled in response, making Edward laugh as he guided her over to his car.

Home, he had to carry her up to their room: she was almost asleep and he didn't need her to fall, not now. She wasn't heavy so it was no problem at all for him.

He didn't want to let go of her when he reached their room and he was glad that Bella had some problems standing straight: her warm body were pressed against his and he reacted: hard as stone in less than 10 seconds. It didn't help when she reached behind her and pulled the ribbon that were holding the dress up and it fell down around her legs like a small pool powder blue water. Her underwear were the same color as the midnight sky and Edward had to lick his lips to make sure he could open his mouth.

Even with her swollen belly, Bella looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't help but wrap his arms round her and stroked her sides, up and down to her breasts, slightly touching them.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear, earning small shivers from her. He smiled as he kissed the hollow of her neck.

"Hmm, lovely," she sighed, sagging slightly against him. "But I don't want you, not that way, not now," she whispered and he felt a slight pang of hurt in his chest.

"I want to, no need to sleep," she slurred slightly and reached behind her to unfasten the bra, which fell down by her legs. Edward suppressed a groan as her lush breasts were freed from their cages.

Bella stepped away from Edward, toward the bed and pushed her panties down and crawled into bed. Since she started to show, she decided to sleep without clothes, finding it suffocating, not that Edward had any complains.

…

"I can't believe it's gone two weeks already," Alice exclaimed as they sat down.

As one last thing before Nessie had to take it easy, Jacob and she decided to have dinner with the whole family, a dinner a little out of the ordinary: at a restaurant, at a ski resort just outside of Forks.

"Me neither, and look have big Nessie his," Rose said, waving to Jacob and Nessie who were already at the restaurant, standing just outside and waiting for them.

Bella, who hadn't been feeling quiet well the last two weeks after the wedding, morning sickness, was glad that they were doing something else, something new from sitting inside every night, watching TV or visiting Carlisle and Esme. She felt 100% fin, beautiful, not sick or swollen.

They were all dressed up and Bella was almost in love with her own dress. It was simple, black lace with a red ribbon, making empire waist on the dress. It was strapless and tight over the chest area, holding the dress up, but flooded out, ending so it brushed slightly against the arch of her foot. The black sandals fit perfectly with the dress, amazingly, and she wore a bright red coat Edward had shown up with one day, just a random gift for her.

"Bella!" Nessie exclaimed, opening her arms but not moving from Jacob's side, who's arms were wrapped tightly round her.

"Nessie, I'm so glad to see you again; you're so big," Bella hugged her before pulling away to have good look and her: she was dressed in a moss green, simple dress with three quarts arms.

"Why the hell are you standing?" Bella asked, hissing under her breath as a elderly couple, stone rich, walked by.

"I said we could wait inside, so she could sit but no, not having any of that," Jacob answered before Nessie, chuckling.

Everyone greeted Jacob and Nessie before they went in. With everything taken care of, the waiters came with the entrée as soon everyone were seated and had something, either water or wine, in the glass. Bella had no idea what she ate as the fanciest she'd ever eaten, beside from the wedding was at Thanksgiving at a small and cheap restaurant not far from Charlie.

The dessert on the other hand, Bella knew very well as that was the only course they could choose there and she chose something so easy as brownie with vanilla ice cream and fresh berries.

It was during the dessert that Bella noticed how quiet Edward had been during the dinner: she had been too busy hearing about Jacob and Nessie's honeymoon.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Bella whispered in his ear when she thought he had become paler.

"Oh, no I'm fine, just think of something," he gave her a smile but it was too nervous for him: something was up.

Not long after, Carlisle and Esme stepped out on the floor, dancing. Alice and Jasper followed after, Emmet and Rosalie in their heels.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked in a whisper as she looked at Carlisle and Esme, how young they seemed, so carefree as they were in each other arms. She wished she one day would have that too.

_How knew that she would get the choice the very same night._

"Hmm, ok," she answered hesitatingly as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Bella, I want to talk to about something," Edward whispered when they had danced for a little.

"What is it?" Bella asked, feeling a stone create in the pit of her stomach, afraid of what he might want to talk about.

"Bella," he let go of her and stepped away. "I love and hopefully, you share the same love for me as I do for you," he kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor to become my wife, Isabella Marie Swan?"

Bella was shocked and she just looked at him with her mouth slightly moving, trying to form the right words, to know what she wanted to answer.

"I…I can't."

**AN: **_Knowledge of the time. __**May**__: Bella was kidnapped and during one of the first times she and Edward had sex, she became pregnant. In the end of May and beginning of June, Bella get to know the truth from Edward. __**June: **__Bella starts training, makes progress, fight with Edward and she goes to her dad. __**July: **__three weeks into July_, _one week longer than planned, Bella comes back, finds out she's pregnant, they tell everyone and Jacob and Nessie have finally set a date, two months into to the future. __**August: **__Bella shows Edward what she's planned for the house, an early fall. __**September:**__ the house is ready and they move in. Edward's very pleased with what Bella have done. And Jacob and Nessie gets married __**October: **__Jacob and Nessie come home from their honeymoon, family dinner, Edward asks Bella to marry him: she says no. _

_**If you ever were a little confused about time, I hope this helped a little.**_

_**DevilsWriter **_


	11. Hard Answers

**Hard answers**

"_I…I can't," she answered in the end, small gasps coming from around her but she knew none of them came from the Cullen's. "I'm sorry Edward but I can't marry you…" before she could continue, he was out of the room. _

Bella was stunned but recovered quickly and ran after him but she was too late: just as she ran through the doors, she saw their car, sleek steel grey Volvo, one of few from Germany, race out from the parking lot.

She wasn't sure what to do: run after the car, scream, cry, break down, just walk inside pretending that nothing happened.

She didn't get the chance to see the rest of the family as Jacob met her in the lobby, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"He will be back you know, just give him some time," he assured her as he led her over the chairs to sit.

"I hope you're right," she whispered, drying her tears.

"Well, I'll go inside and see's if everyone is ready to leave."

_What had she done?_

Well, she said no to Edward when he asked her to marry him, running to slow to reach him before he drove off. Yeah, she had screwed it up pretty bad. And right now, the only thing she could do was to wait, wait and see if he would talk to her as he cooled down.

"Bella," she looked up as her name was called. Everyone was filling into the lobby, Emmet and Jacob steadying Nessie between them, who were breathing heavy, sweat coating her forehead.

"Is she…?" Bella jumped to her feet and held the door open for them.

"Yeah," Jacob huffed as Nessie sank her fingers into his side, stopping slightly: she was strong and wasn't holding anything back right now.

"Just get me out of here," Nessie growled and everyone moved faster.

An hour later, everyone was seated outside of the room where Nessie were placed. Jacob was in there with her and no one was jealous at him for the moment: the contractions were making Nessie cranky like hell and it seemed like everything Jacob did was wrong.

The plastic chairs were killing Bella's back and she ended up lying with her head in Alice's lap and her legs across Rose's. The whole time she was wondering where Edward was and if he was doing anything stupid or not. Carlisle had been trying to reach him since they left the restaurant but he didn't answer, not until Carlisle made a call from one of the phones at the hospital. He had managed to get pretty far but had turned as soon he knew that Nessie was in labor.

Would he react like that if it was Bella who was in labor? Would he react like that even if they weren't together anymore?

No, she couldn't think like that, at least not before she knew where they were standing, where he was standing.

Just as Edward came running down the hall, Jacob came out, looking scared and dazed.

"Bella, she wants you," he breathed before he collapsed in a chair. Emmet's laughter boomed through the whole hall and Bella laughed slightly as she went into Nessie, not even looking at Edward before he was out of sight.

"Bella, please, get her out of me," Nessie groaned as another contraction came.

"I would if I could have," Bella laughed, hugging her. "Have your water broken yet?" she added as she helped Nessie back to the bed.

"I wish: it could have been over all ready if it had," just then Bella felt her feet getting wet.

"I'll get the nurse," she whispered, gathering her dress in her hands so it wouldn't get the water on it, and went out as soon Nessie was lying in bed again.

"Her water broke," Bella said, smiling as Jacob dashed to his feet and past her. "And could someone get me a towel or two please?" she asked as she sat down next to Emmet, who grimaced as he saw the water and some blood on Bella's feet.

It didn't take long before Esme were back with a few towels and nurses ran in and out of Nessie's room. You could hear that it was getting closer, how Nessie screamed more and more.

As a nurse came out, everyone could see Jacob's panicked face and him calling for Bella, who padded in barefoot to support her friends, feeling uncomfortable with Edward glaring at the floor, the ceiling or the walls.

"Stop thinking about him," Nessie ordered as she saw Bella's glazed eyes. "If you don't, I'm doing a terrible job distracting you," she bit out as another contraction came. It made everyone in the room laugh though, and Bella tried to do her best to focus on Nessie.

The doctor came and checked on Nessie not long after and she was good to go.

Bella wasn't sure why it happened but suddenly she felt faint, the room was spinning and it felt like she was falling. She was vaguely aware of someone calling for another nurse and that she was led away from the bed and to a chair by the door.

"Dr. Cullen, can you help me please," the nurse who was helping Bella stuck her head out the door and asked Carlisle as she wasn't sure what to do: she was new.

"Bella," Carlisle voice calmed her slightly but the room was still spinning. "Bella, can you please try to stand?" Bella shock her head and she felt herself being lifted up from the chair, cradled against someone's chest.

"Oh my God, is she alright? What happened?" the sound of everyone else's voices were also calming but she was still carried to an examination room two rooms down the hall from Nessie.

Blood pressure was taken, a quick blood test and her temperature.

"Bella, you just need some food, water and a long night sleep and you'll feel better in the morning," Carlisle assured her and walked with her back to the others who circled her to hear what happened, though no one got to hear it as baby cries came from Nessie's room.

"A girl," Jacob cried as he stuck his head out a brief moment and every one cheered for him till a nurse came out and told everyone to quiet down.

Bella laughed with the others but couldn't help to think of the little nudger inside her, the person growing, what it would be. She wasn't sure what she hoped for, a boy or a girl, but now when she saw Jacob's happy face, she kind of hoped for a girl, someone Edward could spoil rotten.

The smile turned to a frown as she sat down, her hands on her belly. There was a possibility that she wouldn't be with Edward when the time was up. What if he had a new life and didn't want to be a part of the birth, what if he didn't want to be a part of their child's life?

"Bella, Nessie want to see you first," she looked up to see everyone looking at her, everyone except Edward who was congratulating Jacob.

"Oh, ok," she croaked as she stood and went in to Nessie: she was holding a small pink bundle in her arms, looking exhausted but she was glowing, even more than when she was pregnant.

"I'm so happy for you," Bella spoke softly and Nessie looked up, a big smile plastered over her face.

"She's so tiny," she whispered, looking down at the little girl in her arms again just as Jacob came in, tears of joy in his eyes.

She hugged him, congratulated him too and asked for the little girl's name. So far they had no idea what to call her but everyone would know the next day when they would come to visit.

Since Edward had their car, and Bella wasn't sure if he would speak to her, let alone stay with her inside a car for almost an hour, Jacob gave her the keys to his car since he was staying at the hospital for the night.

Back home, the house was quiet, missing something. And the bed was cold, no soft arms to hold her. She wouldn't be sharing the bed with Edward the same way she usually did so she lay down almost on the edge of the bed.

…..

Bella didn't wake up before late the next morning, around 10 am, and she was surprised how bright the room was and she noticed that it had started snowing. She was both thrilled and disappointed as she loved the winter, Christmas and always wanted a white Christmas but she hated driving in the snow and she didn't have a car at the moment, as far as she knew and she was not going to walk in this weather.

As she stood up, she checked the room for any trace that Edward had slept here but his part of the bed was cold, no trace that he had been in the bathroom or found clean clothes. She felt herself starting to panic when she couldn't find him the guest room, on the couch or in the living room. There were no traces in the snow that showed that he had been home.

She started to call around, first Jacob and Nessie but then she remembered that they were in the hospital. She called Alice and Jasper but they hadn't seen him since he left the hospital an hour after her. It was the same from Emmet and Rose and she had almost given up, ready to hear Carlisle or Esme tell her that they hadn't seen him since last night either.

"Hello," Esme's soft voice came from the other side and Bella could hear that she was using speaker phone.

"Esme, its Bella. I just wondered if you had seen Edward; he hasn't been home, I can't reach him and no one have seen him. Please tell me you know where he is," she begged in the phone, almost crying.

"Bella, calmed down. I know where Edward is."

"Where?" Bella interrupted before Esme could tell.

"He's here. He decided to sleep here when we left the hospital and we assumed that he talked to you. I'm sorry Bella, he really thought he did."

"It's ok Esme but can you please tell him to call me as soon as he can?"

"Yes dear, I will."

…..

Esme turned to face Edward who was sitting by the kitchen table, reading the newspaper like it was any other day. He hadn't made a sound when Bella called, not even when it was clear in her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"I really thought I raised you better than this, Edward," Esme spoke, catching Edward's attention, disappointment clear in her voice.

"What are you talking about," he mumbled as he checked the weather: snow the rest of the week, possibility for snow for the following weeks.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know it hurt you when she said no but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. You have to talk to her."

"Maybe I will."

"No, not maybe; you have to. Didn't you hear her? She was panicking when she couldn't find you. How do you think she has it when she knows that you choose to come here instead home to her last night?"

"I'll talk her when I'm ready to talk to her," he snapped, pushing the paper away.

"That's all I'm asking for Edward. I'm not saying you have to do it now but soon, before it's too late."

…..

"Jacob, I really need your help. He hasn't talked to me in almost two months; it's starting to get ridiculous. Esme called for him, asking me if I could leave the house so he could get some clothes. When I said I could pack some of it, she said it was ok but he wanted to do it himself. Before she hung up, she said she was really sorry," Bella was sick of whatever Edward was doing and she knew she had to do something before it was too late: time was running out for them. The only one she knew could help her without letting Edward find out somehow was Jacob.

"Bella, he needs time," Jacob reasoned with her, earning a scowl from Nessie who was sitting in the couch, feeding Carlie; they finally came up with a name for her.

"Jacob, he didn't want me to touch his clothes. If he gets more time, there will never be any chance for us getting back together. I have to let him know why I said no. I know he will understand if he just gets the truth."

"Jacob, she has a point," Nessie pointed out as she helped Carlie burp.

"I know," Jacob sighed. "But we can't tie him down to a chair and make him listen."

"I have an idea!" Nessie's smile was wicked and Bella was a little afraid of what she might have in mind.

…..

_**AN: **__I'm sorry that it's short but I had no idea what to fill in with as I already know what's going to happen in the next two chapters._

_**DevilsWriter**_


	12. Bonding

** . . . . . . .**

Edward had no idea why he agreed to do this, to spend a whole week in a cabin hours away from home, three weeks from Christmas.

"_In the need of male bonding," _was Jacob's reason.

Now he was standing outside the cabin, smoke coming from it, watching Jacob driving away. He was stuck at a cabin in nowhere and a storm was coming up. At least he had a warm cabin with electricity and enough food for a week.

…..

She heard the car come and leave and she knew that Edward was just outside that door and Bella had never been as nervous as she was now.

The storm made sure that whatever Edward would feel when he saw her, he wouldn't be able to walk away, unless he wanted to get lost in the woods during a storm in the middle of the night but Bella was pretty sure he wasn't going to do that.

When the door opened, letting cold air inside, Bella wasn't so sure about this anymore. She knew his temper wasn't something you toyed with but this was the only chance she had without him "running" away but what if he lost it?

"_NO!"_ Bella screamed at herself, she couldn't have thoughts like that, not now because it would just ruin everything.

When Edward came through the door and saw Bella standing by the fire, his eyes narrowed slightly, grew darker and his mouth were set in a firm line.

"I should have known this had something about you to do," he muttered grimly as he closed the door, putting on the deadbolt Charlie had put on after he had been robbed while being in the shower.

It was Charlie's cabin, which he used when he went fishing or just wanted to be alone. As it happened a lot, he got laid in water and power so he had the access to a shower after fishing all day and the possibility to watch a game at night.

"Yeah," Bella whispered, not actually sure what to say now that she was facing him, looking him straight in the eyes, and she who had a perfect speech. It was now somewhere flying in the wind, totally lost.

"Well, I hope you'll have a nice week here," he said sourly as he pulled his phone out and dialed.

"There's no one home to get you," Bella mumbled as she moved away from the fire: she was dressed too good right now, sock, sweats and a big wool sweater.

"What?"

"They thought it would be a good idea that everyone was busy so you couldn't reach them and demand them to come and get you."

"And who are 'they'?"

"Uhm, everyone. Everyone is in on this."

"Great, my whole family and, probably, ex girlfriend is making me stay in a cabin in middle of nowhere for a week. Just fucking great!"

Edward took his bag and threw it on the bed standing in one end of the room and pushed the grocery bags to the side before he took of his boots and jacket, not bothering to hang the jacket up and put the boots after wall instead of in the middle of the floor. Just like Charlie, he turned on the TV, and sat down in the couch, remote in hand as he put his legs on the table.

Everything was like a déjà vu from living with Charlie.

Needing to do something, Bella grabbed the bags, feeling the weight: it was heavy and she decided to carry one and one into the small kitchen where dinner was standing on the stove.

Emmet had driven her up, helped her do some shopping, carrying wood that would last for at least two days and fired up before he wished her good luck and drove back to Rose. With hours to spare, Bella had decided to clean a little, change the bed with fresh sheets and make dinner.

After putting away the food Edward had brought, she made a plate for him and went back out him, placing it on the table right in front of him.

"Here, thought you were hungry," she mumbled, noticing that his eyes were glued on the TV. Did he even notice that she was there?

Without another word she went back into the kitchen where she ate alone. She had made mashed potato from the bottom, knowing that mashed potato and meatballs were his favorite.

When she was finished, she washed her plate, put away the leftovers before she washed the rest of the dishes. She was trying to linger in the kitchen as long as she could before she had to walk back out to him.

With every surface clean, she grabbed her glass of water and wandered back into the big room. Edward was at least making himself feel like home: he had found a few beers and had already emptied two bottles. On the TV there were some kind of movie, a lot action, but it didn't look like he was watching it much.

Curling up in one of the chairs, Bella felt exhausted after a long day. The big soft bed in the other end of the room was calling her name but she was going to let Edward have the bed.

"You can have the bed," she mumbled sleepily, eyes heavy as lead.

"Don't be stupid," a smile played on Bella's lips; it was the first time he had talked to her with his normal and soft voice in two months.

"I'm not because I'm not the one who's twice the length of the couch. Take the bed and I'll take the couch. You won't be able to sleep here anyway and it looks like you'll need it."

"Damn it Bella, take the bed; you're pregnant remember."

"So, if I wasn't pregnant, you would gladly have taken the bed?"

"Take the damn bed Bella."

"I'm just fine here," she said, hoping for the last word.

She did get the last word but not action.

Edward stood from the couch and walked over to her, determination written all over his face. What he did wasn't something Bella had thought he would do, sure he was still too mad at her to do something.

He, almost effortless, lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, laid her down on the right side, her side, at least it used to be.

"Take the bed," was all he said and went back to the couch.

She didn't bother to argue with him anymore so she changed into her pajamas and brought 'Wuthering Heights' with her to bed where she sat propped up against the headboard.

Three chapters later, Edward turned off the TV and went to the bathroom Charlie had added to the cabin a few years ago. Bella lay down her book and laid a few more logs in the fire before she crawled under the covers, wrapping it tightly around her. It wasn't long after as she heard Edward coming out from the bathroom. He started to gather the pillow and cover on his side.

"Sleep here," Bella whispered, only seeing the outline of his face in the glow from the fire.

He was hesitating and Bella was sure he wasn't going to listen to her.

"The couch is too small for you and it doesn't mean anything if you sleep here, I promise," she whispered again before she turned away from him.

She felt the bed tip just before she fell asleep.

They came into a routine that lasted for three days. Everyday Bella would wake up before Edward, go and take a shower as she always were coated in sweat but she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming. When she would hear Edward stir, she would make them breakfast, he eating in front of the TV while she sat alone in the kitchen. The barely exchanged any words during those three days.

The fourth however, it changed.

Early in the morning, still nothing but dark outside, Bella woke up gasping.

The dream she had had seemed so real. She had felt Mike's hands on her again, just like he had touched her in the bar in Port Angeles, felt his hot alcohol breath on her face, his body reacting against her. She shuddered from the thought.

But the dream was different that real life: Edward had been there but this time she saw him, his pained eyes.

Turning, she looked at Edward, his face beautiful and peaceful, just like she wanted it to be. She had to see if it was really him though, to feel him on her skin.

Carefully and slowly, she reached out to touch his face, his perfect face.

"Don't touch me," Bella gasped and drew her hand back as Edward opened his eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered. "You just looked so peaceful; I had to check if you were real."

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled, turning around so his back were towards her.

When soft snores came from him, she reached out again and touched his back: he didn't disappear, he was real and with he.

"I said don't touch me."

"Sorry." She took her hand back and just watched him till her left arm, which she had been leaning on, fell asleep. Then she got out of bed, flinching slightly when she felt how cold the floor was, to change her pajamas that were once again clammy and sticking to her body. She stripped down to only her panties and tried to find something to sleep in without light.

"What are you doing?" Edward mumbled from the bed.

"Trying to find something to sleep in," she murmured softly as she went through her bag. From the corner of her eye she could see that Edward was sitting up.

Finding something, a well used flannel shirt she had taken from Edward, she straightens up, don't thinking about the fact that she was only wearing panties at the moment.

"Warn me next them you're naked," he barked, closing his eyes and turning his head.

"You've seen me naked before," Bella murmured, feeling a little hurt that he couldn't even look at her anymore. She buttoned the shirt as good she could and went back to bed, not able to sleep again.

…..

Later the same day, after a lot of thinking, Bella managed to make a decision: Edward could go home.

"Edward?" he barely looked from the TV, which he had been looking at since he woke up at eight. "Can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead."

"Why?" he asked as he dug through his pockets.

"I'm calling Jacob so he can come and get you. I'm not going to force you to stay here anymore," she took the phone and went into the kitchen.

…..

Edward was a little puzzled: she was letting him go home? Why?

Wanting to ask her before she was talking to Jacob, he got up from the couch.

"Yes I'm sure: I'm not going to make him hate me more than he already does." There were silent.

"Jacob, the longest conversation we've had was last night and he was half asleep." Was she crying?

"Yes, I really want to talk to him; he needs to know why I said no but how do I do it when every time I try to talk to him, he looks bored." She was crying and it cut through him, like a knife.

"He scares me, his eyes turn dark, like every time he looks at me, his soul disappears and I know that sounds like some religious crap."

It sounded like their conversation was coming to an end and Edward went back to the couch but he couldn't sit; he decided to go end get some more wood for the fire, it was getting low again.

Outside it was still snowing, even heavier than it did when he stood up. How was Jacob going to be able to get here? The snow was reaching Edward half up to his knees, troubling his way over where the wood was stacked.

Bella's words were buzzing in his mind, making him only see a haze in front of his eyes. The wood was forgotten and he just stood there, repeating the words.

"_He scares me. Dark. Soul disappears. He needs to know why."_

Damn right he was. His heart was aching. She said no, right in front of his family and people he didn't even know. Since that day, he had been wondering why she said no. _Didn't she love him?_ He had wondered but he knew she loved him, by the way she looked at him, by how worried she became when he didn't come home the night Carlie was born.

"Edward?" Bella's anxious call from the cabin brought him back from the haze that clouded his mind.

"What?" he called back as he turned back to the cabin: he could barely make out Bella on the small porch.

"Please come back in; you're going to get sick." Just then he felt how cold and hard the wind was, making his way through the thin fabric of his flannel shirt. In the hurry to get out, he had forgotten his jacket and he was really feeling the cold and wind now.

The wind picked up and Edward sprinted through the snow back to the cabin.

"Go and take a shower," Bella commanded and he did as told, freezing his ass off. And he welcomed the warmth that consumed him as the roomed fogged down.

The smell that hit him when he came out from the bathroom was heavenly: hot chocolate.

Bella came out from the kitchen with two big mugs topped with cream and chocolate sprinkle. Her whole face turned red as she saw him, only a towel around his hips. He couldn't help but smile: he hadn't seen her blush in so long, he missed it.

"I forgot bringing clean clothes with me, I'll be back soon," he dashed into the bathroom and changed. When he came back out, Bella was sitting in her usually spot, mug in hand as she watched something on TV.

He sat down in the same spot he had been sitting the last four days, sipping at his hot chocolate as he looked at Bella.

"Do you still have my phone?" he asked Bella who dug through her pockets and handed him the black phone. "Thanks."

He flipped it open and scrolled down till he found Jacobs number. He hit send and hoped that Jacob hadn't left yet. It was a two hours drive, three in this weather and it was only two 'clock.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to come and get me: I have something I need to sort out before I go home." Edward smiled to Bella who'd turned to look at him with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Yeah, you can talk to her, if she can talk," Edward laughed as Bella blinked and kept opening and closing her mouth. She took the phone and held it to her ear. There were a long silent before Bella finally talked.

"I don't know but stay home with Carlie and Nessie," was all she said before she hung up and handed Edward the phone. Their fingers brushed and warmth spread through Edward's body all over again.

"I was afraid," Bella whispered as Edward leaned back in the sofa. Her eyes didn't meet his, focusing on the window behind him where it was starting to get darker.

"What?"

"I said no to you because I was afraid and I guess I still am."

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything," she whispered again as she moved a little to see his face better.

"Come here," he commanded as he saw that she wasn't comfortable where she was sitting and she did as he said, though sitting in the other end, away from him.

"Everything was happening so fast: first I was 'kidnapped', then I fell in love, was almost raped, squared up with my dad and then I found out that we were having a baby, got a house with you. On the top of everything, you ask me to marry you. It's not like I don't want to, but not now; I need to get used to everything, sort things out," she was talking till she was out of breath.

"Bella, breath," he said softly and she sucked in a huge breath.

"It's just a huge changing, everything happening in barely six months. These are things that usually happen over years." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we've been moving pretty fast," Edward mussed.

Bella yawned, stretching her arms in the air, making her t-shirt rise, exposing parts of her belly.

"How did the ultrasound go? Do you know what we're expecting?" Edward asked. He hadn't gone with her to the ultrasound when she had called him and informed him that she was going, his choice if he wanted to come with her.

A huge smile spread across Bella's face, her eyes warm and soft.

"We're having a girl."

"A girl?" Edward sat up straight, not believing his ear: a girl, probably just as beautiful as her mother.

"Yes, a beautiful little girl."

That night, Bella fell asleep on the couch, leaning up against Edward, who was more than glad enough to hold around her. For the first time in two months, he felt whole, like himself again. Which made him think how Bella was feeling; it wasn't easy for her while was a jerk, the biggest jerk in the whole world.

…..

Dizzy, hungry, sore, tired, happy.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she didn't have to try to remember what happened the night before: she would never forget.

She felt happy again now that she had talked out with Edward though she wasn't sure if it would change anything, after all, she had said no when he asked her the big question.

"Slept well?" Bella jumped slightly as she remembered that Edward was lying under her.

"No," she half laughed of her stupidity.

"No?"

"Well, you're a little bony and my back ended up in the wrong angle," Bella smiled, trying to get up, failing big time.

Edward got up from the couch and heaved Bella from the couch, letting his hands rest on her hips when she was steady on her feet.

It was like time was standing still: Bella sucked in breath, closing her eyes as Edward leaning in and kissed her softly on her lips. Heaven, that's what it felt like.

The rest of the week, they just relaxed, lying on the couch watching movie after movie, or laying in bed, reading, talking, snuggling. It was like falling in love again. Everything was like it was before everything started to go downhill, just like when she first came to Forks.

On the last night at the cabin, Jacob was coming around noon to drive them home again, they were lying in the bed, snuggling into each other, watching the fire as they listened to some soothing music from Edwards Ipod.

"You know I love you don't you?" Edward asked as Bella were almost falling asleep.

"I do," she mumbled back. "I love you Edward Cullen," was the last thing she said before soft snores.

…..

They decided to not tell Jacob that they'd squared up, anyone at all actually: they wanted them to find out themselves as they had been calling and texting them the rest of the week. Of course they hadn't answered the phone but in the end, turned it off instead.

**AN: **I'm stopping there. I know many of you will find it stupid but I'm sure that you wouldn't like the chapter as much as you might do if I had continued with it.

_**DevilsWriter**_


	13. Epilogue

___**Epilogue **_

_**An:**__ it's short, I know, but I think it's more than enough for you to see how it goes with Bella and Edward and their little family. I hope you're not too disappointed that it's so short comparing with the other chapters but I still hope you all will like it._

_DevilsWriter _

"ARGH! Make it stop!" Bella screamed at Edward, squeezing his hand as hard as she could.

"I wish I could," he mumbled into her sweaty hair. "I wish I could do this for you," he tried.

"No you don't," she snapped. "You wouldn't be able to handle the pain: you're just a man." The doctor and the nurses laughed as Edward grimaced in pain when Bella squeezed his hand as hard as she could when another contraction hit.

"How's it going?" Rose asked, coming through the door. It was her turn to see someone give birth.

"Make it stop!" Bella screamed as the contractions came faster and faster.

"Ok Bella, on three, push as hard as you can." Bella gulped and nodded, both Edward Rose were holding her hands, encouraging her.

"One," Bella took a deep breath. "Two," Bella tried to brace herself for the pain that was about to come. "Three," Bella leaned forward, screaming as she pushed as hard as she could.

She fell back in the bed like a bag of potatoes, breathing heavily and already exhausted.

"Edward," she breathed and he leaned down to her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him winch. "If you ever get me pregnant again, I'm going to cut off your balls and use them as earrings, are we clear?" he gulped and nodded. Rose was just watching it all with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Ok, again Bella, on three."

She pushed, screaming, sure that everyone in the whole hospital was hearing her.

"Ok Bella, I can see the head, one more push and her shoulders will be out." the doctor informed. "You can do this Bella," she encouraged her.

"One. Two. Three – push."

"AAAAHHH!" Bella pushed as hard as she could, with her whole body, feeling the pain as the shoulders of her little baby girl was pushed out.

The room was filled with cries of a baby and Bella fell back against the pillows, smile across her face and tears down her cheeks.

Still holding Edwards hand, she felt him move away, toward his baby girl.

"Don't" Bella breathed. "-you dare to see that part of me now and you're not going to see it before it's back to normal."

"How long is that?" Edward turned to the doctor and everyone busted out laughing.

"She'll be fine again in about three to five months, depending from woman to woman."

A nurse came over and laid the little baby girl in Edward's arms and his eyes went blank. Bella knew that look: right now, nothing mattered to Edward than the little bundle he had in his arms.

Soft noises came from her and Edward handed her to Bella, who cradled her against her chest, rocking slightly to the side and humming a tune Edward had hummed for her so many times.

"I think I can manage three to five months as long as I have this little thing and you," Edward whispered against Bella's forehead.

…

_**AN:**____I stopped it there, I liked that ending. But, I'm not leaving you all with gaping mouths. Bella and Edward's daughter was named Lila Elizabeth Cullen and her head was filled with thick brown curls and she had Edward forest green eyes. She was born on January 12__th__. Edward finally got his yes on Lila's one year birthday, well, Bella got her yes when she wrote "Will you marry me, Edward?" on one of the birthday cakes for Lila._

_DevilsWriter_


End file.
